


Czerwony Gang

by Indileen (indileen)



Series: Wirtualny Sezon Trzeci [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Case Fic, Community: Mirriel, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Tasiemiec2016, Virtual Season/Series
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywa trzeciego sezonu (jakiego trzeciego sezonu?) John Watson zdążył się już otrząsnąć po samobójstwie swego najlepszego przyjaciela i współlokatora. Sukcesywnie rozwiązuje kolejne śledztwa Metu, aż do momentu, kiedy w opustoszałym domu na końcu Baker Street zaczyna dziać się coś podejrzanego. John podejmuje dochodzenie na własną rękę (z nieznaczną tylko pomocą Rządu Brytyjskiego w postaci Mycrofta Holmesa), a to, co niezrozumiałe, zaczyna przyjmować dziwnie znajome kształty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Kariera modelki

**Prolog: Kariera modelki**

\- Hej, dziewczyno!

Na _Liście Wkurzających Rzeczy_ Kit Winter było sporo pozycji. Znajdowały się tam między innymi pająki, pomidory – poważnie, kto lubi pomidory? Chyba tylko Włosi i Hiszpanie! – i jej współlokatorka z akademika, Winnie, która codziennie rano zużywała całą ciepłą wodę z zepsutego prysznica, przez co Kit musiała kąpać się w zimnej, jak jakieś biedne, dzikie zwierzę. Kit nie znosiła też wstawania o piątej rano (a cztery razy w tygodniu musiała tak wstawać, żeby nie spóźnić się do pracy), tłoku w metrze i pełnych entuzjazmu londyńskich turystów, którzy stawiali walizki gdzie popadło, także na jej stopach. Była nieduża, to prawda, i raczej nie rzucała się w oczy, ale nosiła buty numer trzy i pół, na litość! Omijanie jej stóp nie było chyba aż tak bardzo trudne!

Mówiąc szczerze, nie przepadała też za facetami gwiżdżącymi za nią, oglądającymi się, żeby ocenić jej tyłek albo wołającymi ją na ulicy. Z niechęcią wywróciła oczami i obejrzała się.

\- Co? – burknęła. – To znaczy słucham – zreflektowała się po chwili, widząc że jej rozmówca jest od niej ze dwa razy starszy. Przypatrywał się jej uważnie. Nie podobało się jej to spojrzenie.

\- Mogę ci zadać jedno szybkie pytanie? – odezwał się mężczyzna mrużąc oczy, jakby coś oceniał. Nie wyglądał na ankietera ani na zagubionego turystę szukającego drogi. Tacy mieli przy sobie zazwyczaj wymięty plan miasta i aparat, wiszący w pogotowiu na szyi, żeby zrobić kolejne zdjęcie czerwonego piętrowego autobusu.

\- Przepraszam, spieszę się – odpowiedziała, odwracając się na pięcie i wyplątując kosmyk włosów z szelek etnicznego plecaczka. Mężczyzna za nią natychmiast otrząsnął się z bezruchu i zawołał za nią:

\- Nie myślałaś kiedyś o zostaniu modelką? Przepraszam, jeśli się mnie przestraszyłaś – dodał doganiając Kit w obskurnym przejściu do metra – ale uważam, że masz fantastyczne warunki. Naprawdę.

Kit parsknęła śmiechem. Koleś musiał być dobrze szurnięty.

Sprawa z Kit miała się tak, że dziewczyna wiedziała kim jest – zwyczajną dziewiętnastolatką na własnym utrzymaniu, taką, jakich wiele. Nie mogła i nie chciała prosić o pomoc rodziców – oboje pracowali w tej samej szkole; tata jako nauczyciel, a mama jako kucharka w szkolnej stołówce. Przy czwórce dzieci (oprócz Kit w domu był jeszcze Michael, Alfie i malutka Ellie) rzeczywistość wyglądała nie najróżowiej. Dziewiętnastolatki bez wykształcenia – no dobra, studiowała pedagogikę, ale dopiero pierwszy rok – mogły liczyć tylko na własną przedsiębiorczość i musiały chwytać się każdej pracy, jaka im się trafi. W przypadku Kit było to sprzątanie w supermarkecie od szóstej do ósmej, a popołudniami praca w popularnym sklepie odzieżowym, gdzie nawet pracownicza zniżka nie dawała tyle, żeby Kit było stać na jakiś fajny ciuch. Chociaż czasami przymierzała coś ładnego. W lustrze przymierzalni widziała wtedy dokładnie, kim była - szczupłą, niziutką rudą dziewczyną o zbyt szerokich ustach i odstających uszach, wyglądającą żałośnie dziecinnie jak na swój wiek.

Takie dziewczyny jak Kit nie zostawały modelkami. A zapomnienie o tym choć na chwilę mogło mieć różne konsekwencje.

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- Chyba mnie pan z kimś pomylił – stwierdziła naciągając kaptur spranej bluzy na głowę. W okolicach kieszeni na brzuchu jaśniała plama od wybielacza, bo do jeżdżenia wózkiem widłowym wkładała byle jakie ciuchy, takie, których nie żal jej było zniszczyć, a po pracy goniła szybko do akademika, żeby się przebrać i dopiero jechała na zajęcia. Modelka, dobre sobie. – Nie jestem Kate Moss.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę i z torby-listonoszki (wyglądała na markową, mimochodem zauważyła Kit) wyjął aparat fotograficzny i zdjął pokrywę z obiektywu.

\- Na pewno nie jesteś – zgodził się, pstrykając jedno zdjęcie za drugim. – Ale – flesz – masz – flesz – swój własny – flesz – niepowtarzalny grunge’owy urok. Mogę dać ci swoją wizytówkę i spotkamy się w jakiejś kawiarni, co ty na to? Starbucks, dzisiaj o czwartej? – zaproponował  grzebiąc w bocznej kieszeni torby. – Zrobię ci więcej zdjęć, do profesjonalnego portfolio…

Kit zmrużyła oczy, bo flesz ją oślepiał. Zamrugała gwałtownie.

\- Chwila, nie zgadzam się na robienie mi żadnych fotek! – zaprotestowała stanowczo, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Po raz pierwszy zauważyła, że fotograf jest od niej ze dwa razy wyższy i na pewno o wiele silniejszy. – Nie chcę być modelką. Nie mam ochoty być traktowana jak towar, mam zupełnie inny pomysł na życie, więc proszę przestać. A poza tym muszę już iść. Spóźnię się do pracy. Życzę miłego dnia – ucięła, przepychając się obok mężczyzny i zastanawiając, ile czasu zajmie jej dojazd do centrum handlowego Westfield. Aparat wypadł mężczyźnie z rąk i trzasnął o beton. Kit wbrew własnej woli okręciła się na pięcie. Cholerny fotograf z jego cholernym podrywem!

_Dupa! Cholera jasna i psiakrew!_

\- Przepraszam – burknęła ze skruchą, unosząc dłoń do ust i zaraz ją cofnęła, bo w oczach nieznajomego ujrzała coś nowego, coś, co ją zupełnie przeraziło – gniew, który zmienił jego twarz tak bardzo, że mężczyzna przypominał teraz drapieżne zwierzę, któremu znudziła się zabawa ze zdobyczą. Brzydko, niebezpiecznie wykrzywił wąskie usta.

\- Ty głupia, głupia dziwko – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A chciałem z tobą jak z innymi, po dobroci.

Kit rzuciła się biegiem przez długi korytarz w stronę najbliższego peronu; po obu stronach migały jej brudnobiałe, wilgotne kafelki i plakaty ostatnich przebojów West Endu, ziemia drżała pod stopami, powietrze świszczało w gardle, serce łomotało, z dala dobiegał szum nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Wdech, wydech. Nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej i w boku.

Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy za sobą tupotu stóp i zwolniła. Zgięta wpół, z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię, w poplamionej bluzie i ze spoconymi włosami lepiącymi się do czoła przedstawiała sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Czujnie rozejrzała się dookoła i prędko ruszyła w stronę stacji Edgware Road, na którą właśnie wjechał wagonik linii Circle. Nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenia współpasażerów – głównie turystów, spieszących się na poranne loty z Luton albo pracowników korporacji, jadących z peryferii Londynu do City – rozsiadła się wygodnie, przygładzając wilgotne, kasztanowate włosy. Jej serce powoli przestawało tłuc się w piersi, wracając do normalnego rytmu. Już po wszystkim. Uciekła. Była bezpieczna.

W okolicy Westbourne Park uspokoiła się na tyle, że wetknęła w uszy słuchawki i odpaliła wysłużony odtwarzacz mp3. Wysiadła jak zwykle, na Latimer Road i całkiem już spokojna, ruszyła przed siebie.

Czekała ją jednak następna niespodzianka.

Jej codzienna trasa była zablokowana przez roboty drogowe – Feston Road otaczały ostrzegawcze taśmy. BRAK PRZEJŚCIA – informowała żółto-czarna tablica budowlana.

Kit zaklęła pod nosem. A niech to cholera weźmie, jeszcze to!

\- Nie znam tej okolicy, nie znam tej okolicy… - mamrotała przez zęby nerwową mantrę, kierując się w najbliższą boczną uliczkę, Hunt Close i przeklinając fakt, że limit internetu w telefonie wyczerpała na oglądanie filmików z kotami. Hunt Close okazała się ślepym zaułkiem, zabudowanym domkami jednorodzinnymi z czerwonej cegły, a Kit dodatkowo frustrował fakt, że widziała stąd sklepy Westfield, oddzielone tylko kilkoma parkanami i szeregiem młodych drzewek.

Na ulicy nie było oczywiście nikogo, kogo można by spytać o drogę. _O piątej trzydzieści rano? Czego się spodziewałaś, ty głupia._

A jednak ktoś był. W jej stronę szedł mężczyzna w odblaskowej kamizelce i kasku budowlańca, pogwizdując przez zęby.

\- Przepraszam! – zawołała, wyciągając rękę i rzucając się w jego stronę z ulgą. – Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, jak się stąd dostać do…

Gdy robotnik się przybliżył, głos zgasł jej w gardle, zdławiony szokiem.

\- Przykro mi, słonko – odezwał się fotograf w jaskrawożółtej kamizelce, zdejmując kask. Uśmiechał się jak lis w kurniku. – Musisz mi wybaczyć. Nie jestem stąd.

\- Co… jak… - zdążyła jeszcze wyjąkać, oglądając się za siebie tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że za nią nie ma nikogo, bo mieszkańcy okolicznych domków nie zrywali się o tej porze. Tylko na drzewie nieopodal jakiś ptak wyśpiewywał z głębi piersi radosne trele, dziwnie podkreślając strach, który ogarnął Kit.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że tak wyszło – stwierdził fotograf, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Szarpnęła się, poczuła przeraźliwy ból skręconego nadgarstka.

_O nie, o nie, o nie, o nie!_

\- POMOCY! – wrzasnęła, ale odpowiedziało jej tylko ujadanie psa. – POMOCY! JESTEM TU! RATUN-!

\- Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo mi przykro – powtórzył fotograf wypranym z emocji głosem, przykładając jej do ust szmatkę nasączoną czymś o słodkawym zapachu. Kit poczuła, że wszystko wokół niej: drzewa, niebo, domy z czerwonej cegły i rodzinne auta, a także centrum handlowe Westfield rozmywają się w przyjemnej, miękkiej, wszechogarniającej czerni. Tuż przed tym, jak cały świat pogrążył się w ciemności, zmysłowy głos Annie Lennox zamruczał jej do ucha:

_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused… **[1]**_

 

 

[1] (ang.) Niektórzy chcą cię wykorzystać, niektórzy chcą być wykorzystani przez ciebie… - Eurythmics, _Sweet Dreams_


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Rozbitkowie

**Rozdział pierwszy: Rozbitkowie**

 

Mówią, że w oczach każdej ofiary odbija się obraz jej zabójcy. Greg Lestrade miał gdzieś mity – wierzył w kryminalistykę, profesjonalizm i umiejętne zbieranie śladów. Tym razem wszystkie ślady przykrył deszcz; i co tu dużo gadać, policjant czuł się właściwie bezradny. Z frustracją kopnął w najbliższą kałużę, osiągając tyle, że jego najlepsze skórzane buty przemokły, a brudna woda bryzgnęła po wszystkim wokół, włączając w to jasnoszary wełniany płaszcz inspektor Donovan. Greg się stropił, a poziom frustracji jeszcze mu wzrósł.

\- Lestrade! – warknęła Donovan, oglądając się i próbując ocenić szkody. – Wiem, że to wszystko wygląda gorzej niż do dupy, ale i tak płacisz mi za pralnię chemiczną! 

\- Jasne, Sally – mruknął Greg z zakłopotaniem. – Przepraszam, ale sama wiesz – dodał, czując jak zimna deszczówka chlupocze mu w butach, nieszczęśliwy i zły na samą myśl, że jeszcze co najmniej półtorej godziny będą tkwić na deszczu, czekając na wieści z biura i obserwując, jak technicy próbują ustalić cokolwiek ponad tożsamość trupa, którą i tak poznali, gdy tylko znaleźli jego portfel w kieszeni kurtki.

Był zły. Zły na siebie, na Donovan, na migające światła radiowozów, policjantów mruczących między sobą jak rój szerszeni, zły na taśmę policyjną i deszcz spływający mu po twarzy. I na tego tam, leżącego na chodniku u stóp piętnastopiętrowego wieżowca. Kolejnego szaleńca, któremu zachciało się skoczyć. Skoczyć, Jezu Chryste. Ten świat był naprawdę popieprzony. Greg nie uważał, że w ogóle go rozumie.

Rzecz w tym, pomyślał walcząc z chęcią sięgnięcia po papierosa i przypominając sobie, że z plastra na przedramieniu sączy mu się do organizmu błogosławiona nikotyna (tylko czemu on jej, do jasnej cholery, nie czuje?), że przeklęty Sherlock Holmes, skacząc z dachu Saint Barts, w świecie ludzi którym był bliski zostawił dziurę jak po upadku meteorytu. I nawet nie chodzi o paski na mundurze, stwierdził Greg z goryczą, wkładając dłoń do kieszeni i szukając w niej pagonu z dwiema gwiazdkami ze starych dobrych czasów, kiedy był inspektorem. Obrócił go trzy razy między palcami, przypominając sobie, że kiedy go dostał, był szczeniakiem, dla którego istniała tylko wierna, piękna żona i świat, który naprawić można było równie łatwo, jak splunąć.

Po latach rzeczywistość zweryfikowała się sama. W międzyczasie Greg poznał Sherlocka Holmesa; a właściwie, no cóż, właściwie potknął się o niego, penetrując jakąś zapyziałą melinę pełną narkomanów. Szukał wtedy sukinsyna, który tak długo tłukł głową swojej ciężarnej eks-dziewczyny o ścianę, że pękła jej czaszka. Dwudziestoparolatek w brudnej bluzie, z kilkudniowym zarostem i rozszerzonymi źrenicami naskoczył na Grega, że „utrudnia mu śledztwo”. To był bodajże pierwszy raz, kiedy Lestrade z rozrzewnieniem wyobraził sobie, jak wyrzuca Sherlocka Holmesa przez okno z drugiego piętra. Do tego gówniarz celnie odgadł (teraz Greg wiedział, że to nie był zwykły przypadek) który z tabunu ćpunów jest tym poszukiwanym przez Scotland Yard, za główny dowód podając stan jego rozdartej koszuli. Zaintrygowany Greg zabrał młodego na bajgla i kawę do niewielkiej knajpki w centrum Londynu i, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego zapach, słuchał, jak chłopak opowiada życiorysy klientów i pracowników. O dziwo, wszystko co mówił młody skubiąc bajgla i żłopiąc kawę jakby nigdy jej nie pił, brzmiało zaskakująco logicznie i prawdziwie.

Kiedy spotkali się tam po raz drugi, Greg przyniósł ze sobą odkserowane akta najnowszej sprawy, modląc się, żeby nikt w biurze nie zauważył, że cokolwiek kopiował.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś to obejrzeć – powiedział przesuwając teczkę w kierunku młodego. – Wiesz, świeże spojrzenie i tak dalej. – Nie mógł nie dostrzec, że niespotykane, błękitnozielone oczy chłopaka rozjarzyły się jak lampki choinkowe, a na twarz wypłynął mu krzywy, ironiczny uśmiech.

Za trzecim razem Sherlock – co za głupie imię, stwierdził Lestrade, który nie potrafił się odzwyczaić od nazywania młodego „młodym” – wyglądał zdecydowanie czyściej i nawet, zamiast śmierdzących łachów, włożył na siebie pogniecioną koszulę.

Za czwartym spotkali się przed wejściem do kawiarni, gdzie Sherlock akurat osuwał się po przeszklonej witrynie. Greg dostał szału widząc jego trzęsące się ręce i przekrwione oczy, a mógł tylko zgadywać, co się stało, bo nie był pieprzonym Sherlockiem Holmesem i nie wiedział wszystkiego o ludziach. Dopiero kiedy zagroził młodemu, że odsunie go od sprawy, nad którą – musiał to przyznać – wspólnie pracowali, wydarzyło się coś, co można było nazwać przełomem.

\- Jeśli to problem, to ja… odstawię. Odstawię – obiecał młody na wydechu, szarpiąc Gregory’ego za połę płaszcza, a Lestrade pożałował, że nie umie odczytać emocji z oczu niemal całkowicie przysłoniętych przez czerń źrenic. Kiedy wrócił z kafejki z kubkiem soku pomarańczowego, słomką i kanapką z kurczakiem dla siebie, bo nie jadł jeszcze śniadania, zobaczył, że ten… _dzieciak_ , pomyślał mimowolnie, chociaż „dzieciak” miał prawie trzydzieści lat, siedzi na ziemi i wpatruje się we własne dłonie.

\- Będę czysty – mruknął Sherlock chrapliwie, mrużąc oczy w słońcu i spoglądając na Lestrade’a, jakby zapomniał, że rozmawiali przed minutą. – Będę czysty, potrafię być czysty, Mycroft…

\- Mycroft? – Greg uniósł brwi. Sherlock wygiął usta w czymś, co równie dobrze mogło być grymasem, jak uśmiechem.

\- Mój starszy brat.

\- Mhm – skwitował krótko Greg, podając młodemu kubek z sokiem i słomkę. Dobry Boże, jaką ci mężczyźni muszą mieć matkę… Usiadł na ziemi, uprzednio oddając swój płaszcz trzęsącemu się cały czas Holmesowi i podwijając rękawy koszuli. – Pij – polecił. – I powiem ci coś: zaufam ci, bo jestem dobrym człowiekiem. A ty pójdziesz na odwyk i udowodnisz mi, że mam rację, wierząc, że świat można naprawić. Stoi?

\- Stoi – odpowiedział Holmes dokładnie w tej chwili, w której Lestrade odpakował kanapkę i zdążył wbić w nią zęby.

Następnym razem Greg zobaczył Sherlocka – od tamtego momentu jakoś przestał nazywać go „młodym” – wysiadającego z taksówki. Kiedy Holmes się wyprostował – pół głowy wyższy od Grega, który dopiero wtedy to zauważył, w ciemnym, długim belstaffie wyglądającym jak lepsza wersja płaszcza Lestrade’a, kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, zrozumiał, że w ogóle nie zna tego człowieka.

I że Sherlock Holmes, o ile tak się ten koleś nazywa, bo w tamtej chwili Greg nie był pewny niczego, nawet swojego PINu do bankomatu, jest jedną z największych zagadek, jakie widział ten świat. I jeszcze, że wbrew temu, co myślą Donovan, Anderson i cały cholerny Yard, wszyscy potrzebowali go, żeby…

Gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się strzał, przywracając Lestrade’a do rzeczywistości.

 

*

 

To było, trzeba przyznać, niewiarygodne. Naprawdę niewiarygodne, że tak to, kurwa, spieprzył.

Rzecz w tym, myślał John gorzko, przeskakując z kanału na kanał w szpitalnym telewizorze, że ostatnio jego życie zaczęło przypominać męczącą wycieczkę po galerii sztuki, gdzie naprawdę potrzebował przewodnika, a jakoś go nie wynajął. Miał wrażenie, że wpatruje się w jedyną pustą ścianę, podczas gdy na wszystkich pozostałych wiszą tysiące obrazów. I mówiąc całkiem szczerze, nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę się obejrzeć. Dużo łatwiej było zamknąć oczy i gonić na oślep przed siebie, nie zważając na światła radiowozów, krążącą we krwi adrenalinę ani na żadne obowiązujące zasady.

Tak jak dzisiaj.

No dobra, akurat dzisiaj nie wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno.

Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – wcale nie miał w planach lądowania na ostrym dyżurze z lekkim wstrząsem mózgu i dwoma pękniętymi żebrami. Tak naprawdę zamierzał pójść do kina z tą uroczą – tak, była _urocza_ , John musiał to przyznać, bo jak inaczej określić kogoś, kto zaczytuje się Jane Austen i kolekcjonuje pluszowe misie? – laborantką, która przeprowadziła się tydzień temu do Londynu gdzieś z okolic Belfastu. Miała krótkie blond włosy, nosek obsypany złotymi piegami i kolibra wytatuowanego na nadgarstku.

Spróbował się skupić, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. Bridget? Brigid? Coś równie irlandzkiego? Nie pamiętał. Niedobrze. Potrząsnął głową, ale wciąż zdawała się zbyt ciężka, żeby utrzymać się na szyi, a prawe ucho było zatkane tak, że niemal nic nie słyszał. Przełknął ślinę, ale nic to nie dało.

Pamiętał za to, że kupował bilety na popularną podobno komedię romantyczną (w ogóle nie znał się na kinie), kiedy ktoś zawadził go ramieniem tak mocno, że John aż się obrócił.

Facet, który go popchnął, przypominał niedźwiedzia – ciemnowłosy, barczysty, szeroki w ramionach i nieco zgarbiony, jakby próbował wmieszać się w tłum pomimo swoich rozmiarów. Gdy John na niego spojrzał, właśnie przypalał papierosa i zmrużonymi oczami czujnie obserwował najbliższą ulicę, wyraźnie czegoś (lub _kogoś_ , przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę) szukając.

_Stop._

Problem tkwił w tym, że John wiedział, że ma problem. Mówił mu o tym każdy, kogo chciał słuchać i każdy, kogo miał głęboko gdzieś. Ale – pomyślał, kręcąc głową nad swoją głupotą i klepiąc się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu drobnych – trudno nie mieć problemu, kiedy…

I wtedy właśnie niedźwiedziowaty facet wyciągnął zza pazuchy broń i wycelował ją w stronę drobnego Azjaty wychodzącego z najbliższego wieżowca, a potem strzelił. Strzał sięgnął celu i drobna postać upadła na ziemię.

W tej chwili John Watson poczuł, jakby znalazł się po drugiej stronie lustra, w jakiejś chorej rzeczywistości, gdzie wszystkie jego koszmary mają szanse się ziścić. Przez głowę w ułamku sekundy przemknęły mu dwie myśli:

Pierwsza: _Miałem z tym skończyć._

I druga: _Pieprzyć to._

Ludzie się rozpierzchli. Wokół leżącego w kałuży krwi Azjaty zgromadził się rozgorączkowany tłum, przez który – Bogu niech będą dzięki za tę niewielką łaskę – przeciskała się starsza kobieta, krzycząc, że jest lekarzem. Zabójca zniknął. John rzucił się w pogoń.

 

*

 

\- Masz problem, mówił ci to ktoś? – Lestrade przysiadł na szpitalnym krześle i pochylił się do przodu; typowy dobry glina w trakcie przesłuchania. John uśmiechnął się kpiąco kącikiem ust. Zamrugał i stwierdził, że pokój nie rozmywa mu się już przed oczami.

\- Jeden czy dwa. Tysiące osób – uściślił po chwili, bo Greg patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia. Ten pokręcił głową i wyłączył telewizor, odkładając pilota na plastikowy stolik, daleko poza zasięg Watsona.

\- Przypomnij mi, bo może się mylę: skończyłeś medycynę, nie? – zapytał Greg zmęczonym tonem, jakby zwracał się do pięciolatka. John zauważył, że cienie pod oczami detektywa są  prawie tak głębokie, jak jego własne. – Czyli, jeśli nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło, wiesz, że nie powinieneś oglądać telewizji po tym, jak zebraliśmy cię z chodnika i przywieźliśmy tu nieprzytomnego…

John prychnął; było to coś między rozdrażnieniem a śmiechem.

\- To zwykłe wstrząśnienie mózgu, Greg – machnął lekceważąco ręką i wywrócił oczami, dając znać, że ma dość tej rozmowy, ale Lestrade’a niełatwo było zbyć.

\- Nie mów mi tu o zwykłym wstrząśnieniu mózgu, nie po tym jak na własne oczy widziałem, że skaczesz z jednego pieprzonego budynku na drugi, a potem rzucasz o ziemię siedmiokrotnym zabójcą!  – Lestrade podniósł się z krzesła, wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę zmiętych fajek, włożył papierosa do ust i sięgnął po zapalniczkę, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jest w szpitalu.

\- Cholera! Nienawidzę szpitali! Nienawidzę cholernych szpitali! – wybuchnął, a John, dotąd próbujący zachować przytomność mimo przeciwbólowego haju, zamrugał zaskoczony. Chociaż blada, farmakologiczna mgiełka zaczynała przysłaniać mu świat, nagle, zupełnie mimowolnie zobaczył Lestrade’a w nowej roli – szefa wydziału Scotland Yardu, nie przytłaczanego przez gigantyczne ego jego…

\- Za bardzo ryzykujesz, John – stwierdził Lestrade, okręcając się na pięcie i wbijając w niego bystre, przenikliwe spojrzenie, a John poczuł, że nagle zabrakło mu tchu. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, obiecałeś mi, że… pomagasz nam po raz ostatni. Nie myśl, że tego nie doceniam – mruknął, jakby sam nie do końca zgadzał się z tym co mówi – ale teraz jesteś _cywilem_ , John i _nie możesz_ …

\- A może ty uważasz, że to ja zabijam tych ludzi? – rzekł cicho John, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pościel, a rękami zaciśniętymi na kołdrze. – No wiesz, bo _nudzi_ _mi się_ w klinice, bo brakuje mi _adrenaliny_ , bo… - John urwał, patrząc policjantowi prosto w oczy. – Kiedyś to już słyszałem.

\- Przestań pieprzyć – żachnął się Greg, zniżając głos, bo do szpitalnego pokoju wwieziono właśnie młodego chłopaka, owiniętego bandażami. – To jest Londyn, John, mamy stu świadków zdarzenia. Ludzie widzieli, kto strzelał do tego biedaka. I kto się rzucił w pościg za zabójcą. Ale już samo to, że cholerny Eric Rowlands, siedmiokrotny płatny zabójca wynajęty przez kolejny cholerny gang, wylazł prosto na ciebie w cholerny, piękny, bezchmurny wieczór, jest… A do tego zabił go dokładnie na twoich oczach! No i Rowlandsa znaleźli na dachu z czyściutko przestrzeloną rzepką. Albo zrobił to diablo dobrze wykształcony medycznie snajper, albo…

\- Sugerowano mi to już – odpowiedział John, jakby nie usłyszał ostatniej kwestii Grega. - Słyszałem, że oszalałem, że mi odbiło, że jakieś… silne przeżycia mogą sprawić, że wrócę psychicznie na wojnę – uśmiechnął się słabo kątem ust. – Ja znam takie przypadki, Greg – wyznał opadając na poduszki, bo nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony. – Ale to nie znaczy, że urządzę sobie strzelaninę w centrum Londynu, albo że zamienię się nagle w zamaskowanego mściciela, nocami pilnującego miasta. Uganianie się po ciemku za przestępcami to była domena Sherlocka.

To takie dziwne.

Greg nie lubił wracać myślami do sprawy Sherlocka. Wspomnienia za bardzo bolały, więc spotykając się z Johnem na okazjonalnym piwie woleli milczeć lub komentować ostatni mecz drużyny Fulham Londyn, którą obaj lubili. Teraz też nie zamierzał podejmować tego tematu.

John Watson dalej leżał w białej, szpitalnej pościeli cuchnącej środkami odkażającymi, pielęgniarki kłóciły się na korytarzu, a na sąsiednim łóżku nastolatek w bandażach grał w coś na tablecie, chociaż po rzucanych w ich stronę spojrzeniach Lestrade wnioskował, że jego rozmowa z Watsonem zajmowała go znacznie bardziej niż zwyczajna zręcznościówka. Greg uznał, że lepiej będzie kontynuować tę rozmowę kiedy indziej. I w innym miejscu. Odchrząknął.

\- Okej. Jeszcze o tym pogadamy, a na razie, serio, odpoczywaj – klepnął Johna w ramię i udał, że nie zauważa sińców pod jego oczami. – Nie wypisuj się na własną prośbę, tak jak ostatnio, tylko poczekaj na wyniki. I – _proszę_ – nie pakuj się w nic podejrzanego. Przynajmniej nie w tym tygodniu, bo skończyły mi się wymówki dla Donovan.

Przyjemnie było popatrzeć, jak Watson się uśmiecha, nawet, jeśli był to cień jego dawnego uśmiechu.

\- Greg? – odezwał się John cicho.

\- No?

\- Broń należała do Rowlandsa. Nie latam po mieście ze spluwą – wyjaśnił John i patrząc jak Lestrade oddycha z ulgą i opuszcza szpitalną salę, nareszcie pozwolił sobie na sen.

 

*

 

Obudził się trzy godziny później, z gardłem tak suchym i spieczonym, że nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. Plastikowy kubeczek z wodą stał za daleko, żeby mógł po niego sięgnąć, a kiedy spróbował usiąść, niechcący strącił go na podłogę.

\- Szlag by to – zachrypiał, podrywając się tak gwałtownie, że głowa zaprotestowała tępym, migrenowym bólem, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. John pożałował, że leki przestały działać i zastanowił się, czy zadzwonić po jakieś silniejsze środki.

\- Proszę – usłyszał obcy głos i zobaczył rękę z nowym kubkiem wypełnionym wodą tuż pod swoim nosem. Przyjął go z prawdziwą wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki – powiedział już normalnym głosem, obserwując młodego chłopaka kątem oka. Dzieciak miał nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, uśmiech który zaczynał się w lewym kąciku ust, ale nie sięgał prawego, nieco zbyt krzywy, żeby był prawdziwy i oczy w odcieniu Coca-Coli. Jego krótko przystrzyżone włosy skręcały się w czarne sprężynki, a nie w afro. I była jeszcze brzydka blizna przy skroni, ciągnąca się wzdłuż ucha i wychodząca prawie na policzek. Klatkę piersiową chłopak owiniętą miał bandażem, który krył dosyć gruby, jak ocenił John, opatrunek.

Chłopak usiadł na brzeżku swojego łóżka i zaczął wpatrywać się w Watsona jak sroka w gnat. Aż zaniepokoiło go to spojrzenie.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – John potarł szczękę, a  młody parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę załatwił pan kogoś, tak jak mówił ten gliniarz? - wyrzucił z siebie pytanie, a John prawie zachłysnął się wodą.

\- Nie, nikogo nie _załatwiłem_ – zaprzeczył, kręcąc stanowczo głową. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby kompletnie mu nie wierzył. – A tobie co się stało? – zapytał John.

\- Kumpel pchnął mnie nożem – odparł chłopak z prostotą, wzruszając ramionami. – Wie pan, jak jest.

\- Wiem, jak jest – przytaknął John, chociaż wiedział, że chłopak, patrząc na niego, widzi absolwenta Saint Barts, który swoje młodzieńcze frustracje mógł wyładować grając w rugby, i nigdy nie musiał walczyć o swoje na ulicy. Dzieciak wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu, wyraźnie czegoś oczekując.

\- No co? – ponaglił, czując zbliżający się kolejny atak mdłości.

\- Ja pana znam! – pochwalił się chłopak, sięgając po swój tablet i zanim John zdążył zaprotestować, dorzucił – To pan jest doktor Watson, przyjaciel tego psychicznego detektywa, który skoczył z dachu!

 

*

 

\- To oburzające! Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam! Powinnam wezwać policję! – gorączkowała się starsza pielęgniarka, która opatrywała rozciętą wargę i podbite oko młodego chłopaka. John posłusznie trzymał chusteczkę tamującą krwotok z nosa, ale zdołał odpowiedzieć:

\- Przecież to nie moja wina! Nie ja go… – ale urwał wszelkie próby tłumaczeń, gdy kobieta spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Ale to prawda! To nie on! – wyrwał się dzieciak, a pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – On tylko mi pomagał… coś załatwić. – zakończył wymijająco chłopak.

„Coś” było dwudziestokilkuletnim kumplem dzieciaka, który zjawił się na oddziale zaraz po tym, jak zaczęli rozmowę. John nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, żeby wyjaśnić chłopcu, że to wcale, wcale nie tak, kiedy nieproszony gość wyrwał szczawikowi tablet, cedząc przez zęby, że odbiera swoje, a jeśli coś się młodemu nie podoba, to bardzo chętnie dokończy to, co zaczął. A potem mu przyłożył.

Zważywszy na to, że nie wyszła mu randka, został świadkiem morderstwa, zleciał z pierwszego piętra wprost na twardy chodnik, męczyły go mdłości, a ból pękniętych żeber przeszkadzał oddychać, John Watson nie uważał tego dnia za najlepszy w życiu. I nie miał zbyt wiele zrozumienia dla ludzi tłukących rannego nastolatka, zwłaszcza jeśli to ci właśnie ludzie go zranili. I, no cóż, w przeciwieństwie do napastnika, John był wyszkolonym żołnierzem. Miło mu było pomyśleć, że obecnie napastnik czuje się równie źle jak on sam.

Siostra rzuciła ich kolejne potępiające spojrzenie, po czym wyszła po więcej wacików i octeniseptu. W ciszy pełnej poczucia winy dzieciak odezwał się pierwszy, wracając do przerwanej rozmowy.

\- Przepraszam, dobra? Nie chodziło mi o nic złego z tym detektywem.

John westchnął.

\- Wiem. Po prostu… Znałem Sherlocka i wiem, że nic takiego nie zrobił. Nie był przestępcą, on _walczył_ z przestępcami. Żebyś widział, jak go to cieszyło, to też byś nie uwierzył. Jak mały dzieciak, który miesiąc wcześniej dostał prezent pod choinkę. A ja z nim mieszkałem dwa lata. A później jego śmierć, i ta cała nagonka w mediach… ale ja wiem, że nie był przestępcą i po prostu nie rozumiem, co się stało. I o co chodziło – John pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się krótko i sucho, może dlatego, że się wstydził, a może na tyle tylko pozwalał mu zatkany krwią nos – wiem tylko, że nic nie rozumiem, a bez niego czuję się...

\- Kijowo? – podsunął chłopak, kiwając rozumiejąco głową. John mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

 _Kijowo_ John czuł się miesiąc po upadku Sherlocka. Nie wierzył w nagłówki gazet. Tak naprawdę – chociaż to było trudno przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, nie mówiąc o Lestradzie, pani Hudson czy Elli – Sherlock był dla Johna wyzwoleniem, towarzystwem, ratunkiem przed samotnością, przygodą i ciągłym zaskoczeniem. Sherlock był gonitwą za nieznanym, był centrum orbity, która wyznaczała bieg Johna i właściwie sam nie wiedział, czym dla niego Sherlock _nie_ był.

A oprócz tego John w swoim życiu widział sporo nieudanych i niewiele mniej udanych samobójstw. I chociaż do Sherlocka  pasowało odejście w wielkim stylu, to jednak coś się nie kleiło w tych wspomnieniach – była tam jakaś rysa, jakiś puzzel niepasujący do reszty układanki.

Nie, żeby John był fanem teorii spiskowych. Nigdy nie był. Nie był idiotą. 

Własne doświadczenia pokazały mu, że istnieje tylko jeden właściwy sposób, aby przeżyć, i nie była to whisky w barku ani rewolwer w szufladzie (miał cholerne szczęście, że Lestrade przy ostatniej rewizji ją ominął, choć John podejrzewał, że zrobił to celowo). Zamiast rozdrapywać dawne rany, John postanowił zadać sobie nowe i podjął współpracę z Metem na pół gwizdka. Tylko to „pół gwizdka” ratowało go, kiedy nie mógł spać w nocy, a sny znów przybierały odcień brudnego chodnika, krwi i pustych oczu Sherlocka.

\- Całkiem dobre podsumowanie. Czekaj, jak ty właściwie się nazywasz? - John zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zadał jeszcze tego pytania.

\- Och – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem dzieciak. – Jestem Billy. Billy Wiggins.

 


	3. Rozdział drugi: Pusty dom

**Rozdział drugi: Pusty dom**

Forum internetowe dla przyszłych modelek _Go!Model_ działało już kilka lat i cieszyło się wśród nastolatek dużą popularnością. Tym, co przyciągało tłumy ambitnych dziewcząt głodnych sławy, uwielbienia i fortuny, była możliwość wstawienia, oprócz portfolio, krótkiego filmiku, w którym kandydatka na modelkę przedstawiała się i prosiła innych o ocenę.

Takich wątków było nieprawdopodobnie dużo, stwierdził, przesuwając kursor myszki i otwierając kolejną kartę w przeglądarce. Pierwszy który wpadł mu w oko, nosił tytuł: _czy mam szanse???!_ Nauczył się już, że tematy z nadmiarową interpunkcją były najmniej profesjonalne, zawierały youtubowy wstęp i za dużo zdjęć, aby jakikolwiek agent potraktował autorkę wątku poważnie. Westchnął i zaczął czytać.

 **golden girl: cześć myślicie że mam jakieś szanse zostać modelką? mega bym chciała startować do agencji ale nie wiem czy mam jakieś szanse ): proszę oceńcie mnie dobrze bo baaaaardzo mi na tym zależy** ♥ **pozdrawiam! xoxo**

Zdjęcia dziewczyny (z filmu kręconego przez kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nie najlepiej posługiwał się kamerą, wynikało, że nazywa się Roxie Gilmore, ma siedemnaście lat i mieszka pod Inverness) były słabe. Roxie opierała się o drzewo w pozycji wyjątkowo sztywnej nimfy, ubrana w średniowieczny kostium patrzyła na odległy zamek z miną, jakby widziała go już setki razy (co zapewne było prawdą) i zdenerwowana, w pełnym, kwiecistym wieńcu, uśmiechała się sztucznie. Jedyne naturalne zdjęcie przedstawiało ją i olbrzymiego, łaciatego doga niemieckiego, o którego opierała się z ufnością małej dziewczynki. Jasnorude włosy splecione miała w dwa warkocze, a piegowaty nos zmarszczony, bo oślepiało ją słońce.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Przewinął ekran. Odpowiedzi, tak jak się spodziewał, w większości nie były przychylne.

**SilentStar: Jak dla mnie nie. Masz bardzo pospolitą urodę.**

**Bravado: Co prawda ładna buzia to nie wszystko, ale co z twoimi wymiarami? MSZ jesteś za duża na modelkę.**

**red-ladybug: dorodnij, mała. nie nadajesz się.**

**red-ladybug: *dorośnij**

**JClay: A mi się podoba. Będę w Inverness w pt o 17, jak chcesz to przynieś portfolio :)**

**rainbow46: super zdjątka, zajżyj do mnie!**

**BlackAngel: jak ktoś się tobą zainteresował, to próbuj! Powodzenia! :D**

**My Dearest Amigo: a ja uważam, że foty są słabe…**

Więcej odpowiedzi nie było. Ze statystyk forum wynikało, że Roxie nie logowała się na nim od maja, kiedy żaliła się w pogaduszkowym wątku na mamę, która kazała jej uczyć się do egzaminów, a nie przesiadywać w godzinami w internecie i marnować czas bez sensu.

W ogóle Roxie (a raczej **golden girl** , na forum używano wyłącznie nicków) nie była zbyt aktywna. Owszem, udzielała się w kilku tematach, pisząc głównie o rzeczach niezwiązanych bezpośrednio z modelingiem: dietach, kosmetykach, fitnessie, a także o wycieczkach rowerowych, psach czy ostatnio obejrzanych filmach, ale tego typu dyskusje nie były zbyt popularne wśród użytkowniczek. Dziewczyny bardziej emocjonowały się epizodycznymi rolami w owych filmach albo sesjami zdjęciowymi. Jednak nieobecność **golden girl** przez tak długi czas mogła oznaczać nieszczęście.

Najfajniejszą rzeczą w życiu była jego nieprzewidywalność. Zupełnym szaleństwem było hakowanie kont bankowych najbogatszych klientów Banku Anglii (i obserwowanie, jak prezes i główny księgowy miotają się bezradnie, wyrywając sobie włosy z głów). Nieco mniej zabawne okazało się wpuszczenie do sieci nowego wirusa infekującego popularną grę MMO.

To właśnie przy tej okazji zupełnym przypadkiem podsłuchał zorganizowaną grupę przestępczą, wybijającą stado goblinów i jednocześnie omawiającą swoje plany przez giercowy komunikator. Nie spodobało mu się to, co pisali. I poczuł, że robi się trochę niebezpiecznie.

No dobra, zależy jak dla kogo. On lepiej znał się na technologiach i kodach, niż tamci.

Od tamtej pory zwykłe trollingi przestały mu wystarczać. Chodziło o coś więcej, niż zabicie nudy, chociaż miałby kłopoty z dokładnym określeniem, o co chodzi. _Z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność_ , czy coś takiego. A on tę moc miał.

Pierwsza dziewczynka z forum Go!Model zniknęła – zajrzał do swoich plików – ponad rok wcześniej. Nazywała się Alyssa i mieszkała w Dundee. Potem – pół roku przed Roxie - przepadła Chloe z Liverpoolu, śliczna blondynka ze szkoły baletowej.

Jeszcze raz sprawdził IP. Roxie nie logowała się przynajmniej od miesiąca.

Zacisnął wargi i zaczął pisać ze zwiększoną prędkością, modląc się do bliżej niesprecyzowanych bóstw, żeby nie było za późno. Klawisze zaklekotały głośno.

**Sherri511: Hej, _golden girl_ , jak się masz? Pusto tu bez Ciebie na forum…**

Splótł palce i zaczął obracać w głowie wszystkie możliwe działania. Na odpowiedź nie miał większych nadziei.

 

*

 

W Scotland Yardzie wrzało.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _znowu_ się wmieszał? - ciemne oczy inspektor Donovan zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. - Wieki temu mi mówiłeś, że załatwiłeś tę sprawę! – wycelowała w Lestrade'a oskarżycielsko palec. Greg podrapał się po srebrnej głowie, zakłopotany. W gruncie rzeczy zgadzał się z Sally, co sprawiało, że tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Do tego zauważył, że jej jasnoszary płaszcz wciąż jest poplamiony brudną wodą, i poczucie winy odezwało się w nim słabym echem.

\- Dzięki niemu złapaliśmy Rowlandsa... - zaczął, mając nadzieję, że ten fakt chociaż trochę ułagodzi Sally. Nic z tego. Kobieta tylko otworzyła szerzej oczy i wydała z siebie niedowierzające parsknięcie.

\- Posłuchaj, Greg – zaczęła rzeczowo, splatając ramiona na jedwabnej, kremowej bluzce. – Naprawdę lubię Johna. To porządny facet, jeśli nie liczyć jego kuku na muniu na punkcie... wiesz kogo. - Lestrade zacisnął zęby, bo nadal mu brakowało Sherlocka, a Sally nawet po śmierci detektywa-konsultanta nie ukrywała swojej niechęci do niego. - Ale moje prywatne sympatie nie zmieniają faktu, że Watson to cywil... nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie wcześniej służył i ile spraw rozwiązał z tym _dziwadłem._ – Lestrade otworzył usta, aby bronić Johna, jednak Sally  uciszyła go gestem.– Nie podoba mi się fakt, że ktoś miesza się w sprawy Metu, wyłapuje bandziorów na własną rękę i dzwoni po ciebie, kiedy już załatwi sprawę.

Kobieta ironicznie przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, symulując rozmowę przez telefon.

\- „Greg? Zabierz paru chłopaków i przyjedź po tego mordercę na róg Euston Road i York Way, a potem może skoczymy na parę głębszych”. - Pokręciła kędzierzawą głową. - To nie tak działa, Greg.

\- Jak dotąd John nie łamie właściwie prawa. Jest we właściwym miejscu, o właściwym czasie i dzięki temu robi właściwe rzeczy.  Po prostu... ma wyczucie. Szósty zmysł – oświadczył Lestrade, uparcie ignorując fakt, że w gruncie rzeczy zgadza się z Sally, oraz że niespecjalnie wierzy w szóste zmysły. Lata pracy z Sherlockiem nauczyły go, że tak zwana intuicja nie istnieje. – Sally, zróbmy tak. Ty zostawisz Johna w świętym spokoju, a ja ci obiecuję, że z nim pogadam – zaproponował z westchnieniem. Był zmęczony. Rany, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Potrzebował urlopu, najchętniej daleko, jak najdalej stąd.

Sally wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar zabić go wzrokiem.

\- Lestrade – powiedziała, a Greg poczuł, że ogarnia go irytacja. Nie, żeby nie doceniał Sally Donovan. Była dobra. Świetnie radziła sobie podczas przesłuchań i lubiła rozmawiać z ludźmi. Ale jeśli chciała – a teraz chciała, Greg widział to jak na dłoni – potrafiła być prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku. - Zawarłeś z Watsonem jakiś nieoficjalny pakt o łapaniu przestępców, i dokąd miałeś to pod jaką taką kontrolą, to ja się do tego nie mieszałam. Ale facet strzelił do Rowlandsa, do cholery! - wybuchła, ciskając teczką w stos papierów na stole. - Miarka się przebrała! Oczywiście, że z nim pogadasz. Musisz mu kazać przestać, bo to się cholernie źle skończy. Dla niego i dla nas. A jak ty z nim nie pogadasz, to ja pogadam z szefem, co dla Johna skończy się jeszcze gorzej - zakończyła, siadając z rozmachem za biurkiem.

\- Broń była Rowlandsa, John strzelał w obronie własnej i do tego zleciał na łeb z pierwszego piętra kamienicy – stwierdził Greg, przecierając oczy. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś sypnął mu w nie piaskiem. – Mamy na to świadka, właściciela domu, który właśnie wtedy naprawiał hydraulikę... Sally, daj spokój, proszę.

\- On chce się zabić, Greg. - Sally spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy, a Lestrade'owi udało się wytrzymać to spojrzenie. - Dziwi mnie, że tego nie widzisz. Jak będziesz się czuł, mając go na sumieniu?

\- Zwariowałaś – wyrwało się Lestrade'owi, a Sally zerknęła na niego chłodno. - John nie jest samobójcą.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Donovan, zbierając papiery, które rozsypały się jej po biurku i próbując zaprowadzić w nich jako-taki porządek. - Nie w takim sensie. To nie w jego stylu – wzięcie tabletek, strzał w głowę, skok z wysokości... - wymieniała, a Greg mimowolnie się wzdrygnął – ale te jego „przypadki” zdarzają się zbyt często.

 _Dziwnie było słyszeć własne myśli, wypowiadane ustami Sally Donovan_ , stwierdził Greg, dźwigając się z niewygodnego krzesła.

\- Zakończysz współpracę z Johnem, Greg – oświadczyła Sally, odkładając ostatnią teczkę z dokumentami. - Bo naprawdę nie chciałabym, żeby któremu z was coś się stało.

 

*

 

Umówili się na cmentarzu.

John nie znosił tej części Londynu – przypominała mu o Afganistanie i o wszystkim, co starał się  zostawić za sobą. Wysiadając na Earl’s Court i kierując się w stronę cmentarza Brompton, zastanawiał się dlaczego, prócz tego, że Sherlock… że Sherlock leżał sześć stóp pod najbardziej pretensjonalnym nagrobkiem, jaki John widział w życiu.

Sądził, że zdążył oswoić się już z tą myślą, ale uderzała go wciąż i wciąż, jak silny cios między oczy.

Nagle w swobodnym strumieniu świadomości błysnęła mu myśl, która sprawiła, że doktor zatrzymał się jak wryty. Starszy mężczyzna, idący żwawym marszem tuż za nim, omal na niego nie wpadł.

\- Panie! Uważaj pan jak chodzisz! – ofuknął go zirytowany. John nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Z pobliskiego baru kanapkowego dobiegał śmiech i gwar rozmów, ale na to także był głuchy. _Nagrobek_. Dlaczego Mycroft, tak przywiązany do tradycji i tak silnie związany z rodziną, pozwolił pochować swojego młodszego brata pod kiczowatym pomnikiem, z dala od rodzinnego grobu Holmesów, wręcz na innym cmentarzu, w Highgate?

I dlaczego John nigdy go o to nie zapytał? _Idiota._

Przeklinając w duchu, ruszył biegiem Earl’s Court Road. Zaaferowany najnowszym olśnieniem nawet nie zauważył czarnej taksówki, która niespiesznie sunęła ulicą, niewątpliwie go śledząc.

 

*

 

\- Witam, doktorze Watson – powiedział Mycroft, kiwając nieznacznie głową. Stał wyprostowany jak struna, w ciemnoszarym płaszczu od Tommy’ego Hifilgera, wspierając się na nieodłącznym parasolu i czekał na Johna przy wejściu na zabytkowy cmentarz. Zdyszany John nie miał ochoty bawić się w uprzejmości.

\- Dlaczego… właśnie tu? – wydyszał, próbując złapać oddech, a starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się jak ktoś, kto przed chwilą wypił kwartę soku z cytryny.

\- Obawiam się, że nie do końca rozumiem pytanie, doktorze – odparł tonem zarezerwowanym zazwyczaj dla wyjątkowych półgłówków, do których jednak, z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn, chce się odnosić uprzejmie. Jednocześnie ogarnął wzrokiem ogromny cmentarz i zmurszałe, zapadłe nagrobki. – Obaj wiemy, że właśnie tu pochowany jest…

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył John, czując, że wraca do siebie. – Dlaczego właśnie tu, Mycroft, a nie w tych waszych katakumbach w Highgate? Wiem, że tam macie rodzinny grobowiec, Sherlock opowiedział mi o tym, kiedy zajmowaliśmy się jedną ze spraw i… i musieliśmy przyjrzeć się ciału – zakończył Watson kulawo, co osłabiło nieco siłę jego przemowy.

Mycroft Holmes uniósł wysoko brwi w wyrazie arystokratycznej konsternacji. Po chwili jednak na twarz wrócił mu wyraz zwykłej, lodowatej uprzejmości, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę.

\- Jak pan myśli, doktorze, jak wielu okrytych niesławą samobójców spoczywa obok Charlesa Dickensa, Henry’ego Graya i Christiny Rosetti? Tylko moje… koneksje – Mycroft poprawił krawat w odcieniu starego wina, jak gdyby ściskał go za bardzo – pozwoliły mi na postawienie memu bratu pomnika na obrzeżach Brompton.

John parsknął, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. Niewiarygodne.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czy sam siebie słyszysz, Mycroft, i niezmiennie dochodzę do tego samego wniosku – że zamiast własnych słów, w uszach masz dźwięki _Rule, Britannia_.

\- Bez żartów, doktorze Watson – skrzywił się Holmes. – Są nie na miejscu.

\- Nie na miejscu?! – wściekł się John, i wzniósł ręce do nieba w niemym proteście. Gniew buzował w nim jak ogień w kominku. – To był twój brat, Mycroft! Twój, niech cię piekło pochłonie, rodzony brat! I dobrze wiesz, że to twoja wina! Wypuściłeś Moriarty’ego.

Rysy Mycrofta wyostrzyły się, gdy wciągnął głęboko powietrze i przez chwilę John był w stanie dostrzec w nim podobieństwo do Sherlocka – tę samą zaciętą, upartą minę.

  - Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – zapytał Mycroft cicho, rysując parasolką wzory na ziemi i unikając spojrzenia Johna. – Sądzisz, że o tym nie myślę?

John umilkł na moment, mrugając i uciekając wzrokiem w kierunku cmentarza.

-  Greg Lestrade nie wychodzi z pracy, pani Hudson nie przyjęła żadnych lokatorów odkąd się od niej wyprowadziłem, a Molly Hooper zniknęła z kliniki i nikt, nawet Mike Stamford nie jest w stanie określić, gdzie się teraz podziewa. Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć, Mycroft? – John przekręcił głowę w stronę Holmesa tak raptownie, że zabolała go szyja – Jak to możliwe, że nikt z nas nie radzi sobie z tą cholerną pustką, którą zostawił po sobie Sherlock? I powiedz mi jeszcze jedno – dlaczego nie oczyściłeś jego imienia, dlaczego pozwoliłeś tym wszystkim szmatławcom szargać jego reputację, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało? Z twoimi możliwościami?! Jezu, Mycroft, jak możesz sobie spojrzeć w oczy przy goleniu?!

Przez twarz Mycrofta przemknął powściągliwy uśmiech, a John miał ochotę go zabić.

\- Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, doktorze.

John zakasłał sucho, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem nazwiskiem Holmes, a co za tym idzie, nie powinien oczekiwać cudów. Opanował się z trudem.

\- Dlaczego się tu spotykamy? – zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy, a uśmiech Mycrofta wyraźnie się poszerzył.

\- Mam dla pana zadanie, doktorze.

John wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Zadanie? Mycroft, ja…

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że Scotland Yard korzysta z pańskich usług i dosyć je sobie chwali, więc pomyślałem, że i ja odniosę jakieś korzyści z tego, że wałęsa się pan po zaułkach Londynu za różnymi podejrzanymi typami.

\- Nazywasz kilkukrotnego mordercę „podejrzanym typem”, Mycroft? – upewnił się John, zakładając ramię na ramię. W jego głosie zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. – Na jakiej planecie ostatnio się podziewałeś?

\- Rzecz w tym – wyjaśnił Mycroft Holmes – że mamy jasny ogląd sytuacji: jesteś uzależniony od adrenaliny, John, tęsknisz za szybszym biciem serca, kiedy znajdujesz się na granicy życia i śmierci, za dreszczem, który czujesz w co parszywszych zaułkach miasta. Obaj jesteśmy świadomi, że tylko wtedy, gdy balansujesz na tej cienkiej linii, możesz utrzymać się z dala od drogi, którą podążył mój brat. Z szacunku dla waszych wspólnych doświadczeń i z wdzięczności za to, co dla niego zrobiłeś, mam dla ciebie zadanie, które pozwoli ci poczuć ten dreszcz. I zarazem utrzymać się przy życiu. Pytanie, czy jesteś zainteresowany.

Teczka w dłoniach starszego Holmesa nigdy nie wyglądała tak kusząco.

Po krótkim wahaniu John po nią sięgnął.

\- Niestety, spieszę się na spotkanie z wicepremierem – dokończył Mycroft, spoglądając na zegarek – i nie mam teraz czasu wszystkiego ci objaśnić. Za rogiem znajdziesz moją limuzynę i kogoś, kto wprowadzi cię w sytuację.

Kiedy starszego Holmesa zabrał długi, błyszczący, czarny samochód rodem z hollywoodzkiego filmu sensacyjnego, John odkrył, dlaczego cmentarz Brompton kojarzył mu się z Afganistanem. Oba miejsca otaczał ten sam przykry, dławiący smród tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń. I śmierci.

Niechętnie przeszedł we wskazanym przez Mycrofta kierunku i nagle zatrzymał się jak wmurowany w chodnik.

\- Witaj, John – uśmiechnęła się ciemnowłosa kobieta w skromnej, dobrze skrojonej garsonce, otwierając przed nim drzwi samochodu.

 

*

 

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - zainteresował się John, obserwując swoją współpasażerkę. Zauważył, że podcięła włosy; brązowe, ciężkie loki w odcieniu orzecha opadały jej teraz zaledwie do ramion. Musiał przyznać, że wciąż wywierała na nim podobne wrażenie, jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, trzy lata wcześniej, kiedy uprowadziła go i zawiozła na Poważną Rozmowę do Mycrofta Holmesa, który zapragnął poznać bliżej nowego współlokatora swojego brata.

Ta kobieta coś w sobie miała. Może była to irytująca skłonność do zmieniania tożsamości, kto wie.

\- Dlaczego nie zajrzysz do teczki? Tak będzie łatwiej – poradziła mu, pisząc kolejną wiadomość na komórce. Przy którymś spotkaniu z kolei John zajrzał jej przez ramię, by dowiedzieć się, kto jest tajemniczym odbiorcą. Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy odkrył, że asystentka Mycrofta wysyłała smsa do tajskiej restauracji z zamówieniem na pad thai i ostre zielone curry.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to, co pan Holmes będzie dziś jadł na obiad, zachowa pan dla siebie, doktorze – powiedziała wtedy unosząc brwi, a John się zmieszał. - To ściśle tajne.

Nawet wówczas nie był pewny, czy żartuje.

\- Jak się dziś nazywasz? - zapytał. Wciąż nie udało mu się od niej wyciągnąć jej prawdziwego imienia. Za pierwszym razem była Antheą, prawie rok później Beatrice. Gdy przedstawiła się jako Catherine – dwa tygodnie po skoku Sherlocka – John przyłożył w twarz Mycroftowi, a jego asystentka zaczęła go nazywać „Johnem”.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i zerknęła na niego, nim powróciła do pisania wiadomości.

\- A na czym stanęliśmy?

\- Na Deidre. - Kiwnęła głową.

\- Oczywiście. Dziś będę Eleanor – zdecydowała, posyłając Watsonowi rozbawiony uśmiech. - A teraz otwórz teczkę, John. Jestem w pracy i chciałabym jak najszybciej przejść do tego, co najistotniejsze.

Watson westchnął, bo jej rzeczowego tonu nie dało się ignorować.

Na kolana wysypał mu się stos kartek – zadrukowanych komputerową czcionką i napisanych ręcznie. Na samym wierzchu leżało zdjęcie domu, jakich pełno w Londynie – skromnej kamienicy z brązowej cegły, w stylu georgiańskim, z podmurówką z białego kamienia. Przed wejściem ktoś postawił rower, opierając go o najbliższą latarnię; w najwyższym oknie ktoś wystawił skrzynkę pelargonii.

\- Wygląda zwyczajnie – mruknął John, przerzucając papiery i marszcząc brwi. – Co… - urwał, bo następny wydruk wyjaśnił całą sytuację.

Patrzył na fragment Baker Street, który nie istniał od ponad roku, wysadzony w powietrze przy sprawie planów pocisków Bruce-Partington. Chociaż dom później został wyremontowany, obrósł złą sławą i pan Adams, właściciel kamienicy, nie mógł znaleźć lokatorów, nawet gdy drastycznie obniżył czynsz. Teraz John przypominał sobie nawet właścicielkę roweru zostawionego przed wejściem, samotną matkę, która codziennie odwoziła nim swoją córeczkę do pobliskiego przedszkola. Na zdjęciu kiepskiej jakości ledwie odcinał się mosiężny numer – 228, zaledwie dwa domy dalej od…

\- Myślicie, że ktoś się tam ukrywa? – zapytał tknięty nagłą myślą, a Eleanor zerknęła na niego znad pisanej właśnie wiadomości. – Ktoś od Moriarty’ego?

\- Otrzymaliśmy… wiadomość – odrzekła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa i odkładając komórkę. – Z zaufanego źródła. Przekazano nam, że tu – postukała w zdjęcie wypielęgnowanym paznokciem – na najwyższym piętrze czasami pali się światło.

\- No i co z tego? – zapytał John, starając się ignorować fakt, że z bliska oczy asystentki Mycrofta były o wiele bardziej niebieskie.

\- To, że mieszkanie nie było wynajmowane od czasu wybuchu – wyjaśniła Eleanor. – Ludzie pana Holmesa znaleźli tam też inne ślady – niedopałki papierosów, baterie i rozbitą latarkę. Opakowanie po rybie z frytkami na wynos – dorzuciła, a jej palce zatańczyły w powietrzu, jakby już tęskniły za klawiaturą Blackberry.

\- Jakie są szanse, że to nie banda skłotersów … - zaczął John, lecz urwał pod pełnym politowania spojrzeniem swojej rozmówczyni.

\- Ktoś cię obserwuje, John – stwierdziła Eleanor, podsuwając mu pod nos kolejną fotografię. Zatarte zdjęcie pokazywało okna w mieszkaniu na Baker Street i Johnowi szybciej zabiło serce na widok znajomych okien. – Spójrz tutaj.

John posłusznie spojrzał.

_Cholera._

Na tle ciemnego okna wieczór malował jeszcze ciemniejszą sylwetkę.

 

*

Kit ocknęła się w ciemnym, obcym miejscu. Leżała na brzuchu na jakimś łóżku, które pachniało kurzem i nie wiedzieć czemu, lawendą. Spróbowała się poruszyć i zdała sobie sprawę, że szyja boli ją, jakby coś sobie naciągnęła. I jeszcze nadgarstek, ten bolał jak diabli. Właściwie dlaczego…?

Przypomnienie nadeszło jak porażenie elektrycznością: fotograf na ulicy, żółto-czarna tablica, spotkanie w metrze, szmatka przyciśnięta do ust i do nosa… Kit nie miała pewności co do chronologii tych wydarzeń, ale była pewna jednego: musi uciekać.

Poklepała się po kieszeni spodni, w której zawsze trzymała komórkę, ale telefonu oczywiście nie było. Zacisnęła zęby. Rozejrzała się po pokoju – na podłodze leżał wyblakły dywan, w kącie stało biurko i krzesło, w przeciwległym ktoś dawno rozpalił ogień na kominku z którego nie wymiótł popiołu. Ściany były nagie, a w jednym z kątów sufitu zalęgło się coś, co wyglądało na grzyb. Kit na palcach podeszła do drzwi, chcąc podsłuchać cokolwiek, co się działo za nimi. Przypomniały jej się ostatnie święta i czajenie się wraz z braćmi pod drzwiami sypialni rodziców, żeby dowiedzieć się, co będzie pod choinką.

O nie. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na płacz. Nie teraz.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci i dobrego słuchu nie mogła wyłapać żadnego dźwięku. Zadreptała nerwowo po wydeptanej podłodze. Myśl, dziewczyno. _Myśl!_

Zostało jej jeszcze okno. Dopadła do niego szybciej niż pomyślała, szarpnęła okiennicę ku górze i wstrzymała dech z przerażenia. Była na co najmniej piątym piętrze i nawet nie miała co marzyć o ucieczce przez okno.

 _A jednak,_ pomyślała, patrząc na zamazany Londyn pod sobą, _to całkiem dobry moment, by się rozpłakać._

 

*

 

Nie było innego wyjścia – John musiał wrócić na Baker Street. A to nie było łatwe.

Oczywiście, był pewien, że pani Hudson przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Szczerze mówiąc, kobieta dzwoniła do niego co jakiś czas, powtarzając ostatnie ploteczki z całej ulicy, narzekając na bolące biodro i zapewniając, że będzie mógł do niej wrócić, kiedy tylko będzie na to gotowy. Rzecz w tym, że John nie czuł się gotowy.

Siedząc w małym, niemal pustym mieszkanku po drugiej stronie Tamizy i wpatrując się w fotografię niewyraźnej sylwetki stojącej w ciemnym oknie, John myślał o duchach, do których byłby zmuszony powrócić, decydując się na wyprowadzkę na Baker Street.

Mieszkanie na Baker Street pełne było Sherlocka – książek Sherlocka, ubrań Sherlocka, niedomytych fiolek po nieudanych lub niedokończonych eksperymentach Sherlocka. I nawet jeśli pani Hudson zdołała upchnąć ten nieokiełznany bajzel w pudła i kartony, John  wiedział, że pewnych rzeczy nie będzie w stanie wyrzucić z głowy.

Na przykład wspomnienia Sherlocka bulgocącego „na litość boską, czy to nie oczywiste?!” z głębi kamiennej chrzcielnicy w katedrze świętego Pawła (tamtejszy ksiądz był przekonany, że ma do czynienia z szatańskim pomiotem). Sherlocka słodzącego herbatę trzema łyżeczkami miodu, bo właśnie odkrył, że _lubi_ miód. Sherlocka przy oknie, wpatrującego się w to okno, odbijające błękit policyjnych migaczy i ćwiczącego nową skrzypcową kompozycję o trzeciej nad ranem.

John westchnął i sięgnął po teczkę z danymi.

Na temat samego podejrzanego nie było dużo informacji – tak naprawdę były to najcieńsze akta, jakie John widział od… sam nie wiedział od kiedy. Krótka policyjna notatka sprzed dwóch lat opisywała przyczyny i okoliczności wybuchu w domu przy Baker Street, albo raczej „Pustego Domu”, jak zaczął nazywać go Watson. Co do faceta w oknie, John miał tylko nazwisko: Basil Sigerson.

Kłopot w tym, że jedyny Basil Sigerson, jakiego udało mu się do tej pory znaleźć, zmarł bezdzietnie około roku 1900 w Sussex. _I znów śledztwo prowadzi donikąd_ , pomyślał John z rozdrażnieniem. Nalał sobie whisky, ale ledwie zdążył upić pierwszy łyk, kiedy jego komórka rozdzwoniła się na dobre.

\- Doktor Watson? – usłyszał w telefonie ożywiony głos nastolatka i ze zdumieniem zidentyfikował Billy’ego Wigginsa – Coś znalazłem. Coś, co się panu spodoba.

 

*

 

Były takie części Londynu, w które John nieczęsto się zapuszczał. I nie chodziło tu o brudne zaułki, ciemne ulice czy niebezpieczne dzielnice, bo te były dla niego codziennością. John nie bał się spotykać na swojej drodze uzbrojonych bandytów.

Ale skateparki nie były naturalnym środowiskiem dla emerytowanego żołnierza i obecnego… lekarza? Blogera? John sam nie miał pojęcia, kim teraz jest. Czekał w okolicy Queen Elizabeth Hall, przed tonącym w kolorach betonowym królestwem deskorolkarzy,  starając się nie pamiętać, że kiedyś już tu był.

Billy pojawił się punktualnie. Mimo silnego wiatru miał na sobie tylko bluzę z kapturem i przybrudzone dżinsy, za to jego szeroki uśmiech wyraźnie oznajmiał, że chłopak czuje się całkiem dobrze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – upewnił się John, podając dzieciakowi kawałek pizzy na wynos, kupiony w pobliskim barze. Z uśmiechem patrzył, jak chłopak łapczywie wgryza się w ciepłe ciasto, pachnące serem i pepperoni. Billy pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Co to za sprawa? – zapytał, patrząc, jak dzieciak pożera pizzę kilkoma kęsami. Sam nie miał apetytu, więc oddał mu też drugi kawałek. Chłopak poradził sobie z nim tak szybko, jak z poprzednim.

\- Zobaczy pan – zapowiedział tajemniczo Billy, ruszając przodem, a John, chcąc nie chcąc, pobiegł za nim. – Odkryłem to wczoraj, ale nie mogłem się do pana dodzwonić – rzucił przez ramię.

Ten bieg za kimś i pretensja w głosie były tak boleśnie znajome, że John musiał się zatrzymać. Zaskoczony Billy także stanął, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. John pokręcił głową.

\- O co chodzi, Billy?

\- Doktorze…?

\- Mam dość zagadek – przerwał mu John. – Mam dość niedopowiedzeń. Jestem zmęczony. – wyznał, nagle czując jak ta deklaracja sprawia, że olbrzymi ciężar na jego barkach staje się nieco lżejszy. – Mam dość… udawania. Powiedz o co chodzi, Billy. Bez wykrętów.

\- Ale, proszę pana, to nie będzie to samo, jeśli nie zobaczy pan tego na własne…

\- Bez wykrętów, Billy. – powtórzył z naciskiem John, przewiercając go przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Chłopak wyraźnie się zmieszał.

\- Pamięta pan ten wpis na swoim blogu? – zapytał cicho, wbijając wzrok we własne buty, podniszczone adidasy. – Ten z szesnastego czerwca? Że… zawsze będzie pan wierzył? – uściślił, a Watson poczuł, jak ręce same zaciskają mu się w pięści, tak samo jak przez tamte koszmarne pierwsze tygodnie.

\- Pamiętam – odparł w końcu chrypliwie, pilnując, żeby trzymać uczucia na wodzy.

\- No więc… - ciągnął Billy nieskładnie – nie tylko pan wierzy.

\- Słucham? – zapytał John, i mimo wszelkich starań głos załamał mu się na ostatniej głosce.

Billy podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Chciałem to panu pokazać – powiedział, podchodząc do oddalonej ściany. – Żeby pan wiedział, że nie jest pan sam.

John zbliżył się, oniemiały, wpatrując się w brudną ścianę pokrytą barwnym graffiti, jakby podziwiał właśnie najpiękniejszy, złocony ołtarz malowany przez samego Michała Anioła. 

WIERZĘ W SHERLOCKA HOLMESA – głosiło zdanie wypisane jaskrawożółtym sprayem.

Billy, znowu uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, podetknął Watsonowi pod nos swój tablet.

\- Jest tego więcej! – oświadczył podniecony – Pytałem tu i tam, i niech pan popatrzy: Hyde Park, Ogrody Kensington… nawet City! Cały Londyn już wie!

Oszołomiony John patrzył na rozmazane zdjęcia, na nierówne, żółte litery krzyczące z najbardziej uczęszczanych miejsc w mieście, gdzie mogli je zobaczyć wszyscy:

WIERZĘ W SHERLOCKA HOLMESA

MORIARTY BYŁ PRAWDZIWY

RICHARD BROOKE TO OSZUST

\- To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy sprawą zajmie się BBC. Ludzie w internecie już zaczynają gadać… - powiedział Billy. – Pisze o tym _The Sun_ , i nawet nagrali filmik, niech pan patrzy… - uderzył palcem w trójkąt odtwarzania.

Jakaś kobieta, której John nie poznawał, opowiadała, jak Sherlock odzyskał kolię, którą odziedziczyła po matce i która była najcenniejszą rzeczą w jej życiu. Para młodych ludzi przyznawała, że bez Sherlocka nie doszłoby do ich ślubu, bo pan młody był szantażowany przez swojego dawnego pracodawcę. John w milczeniu słuchał wielu historii. W jednej z osób nawet rozpoznał Angela.

\- Przyszli po pieniądze, powiedzieli, że skrzywdzą moją małą dziewczynkę, jeśli nie zapłacę…

\- Ktoś włamał się do mojego sklepu. Zabrał wszystko, co miałem, Sherlock znalazł ich i zmusił, żeby zwrócili wszystko, co do pensa…

\- Uratował życie mojej siostry. Gdyby nie on, dawno by już nie żyła…

\- …jestem mu taki wdzięczny…

\- …on zajął się tą sprawą, kiedy nikt mi nie wierzył…

\- …i powiedział, że nie jestem mu nic winna…

\- No i jak, doktorze? – zapytał Billy z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem. – Spoko, nie? Rany, wygląda pan jak trup. Wszystko okej?

John powoli pokiwał głową. Nie mógł znaleźć słów, choć inni mieli ich tak wiele.

 

*

 

\- No to wróciłem – stwierdził John, stając w progu Baker Street z niedużą walizką, która mieściła cały jego dobytek. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wnętrze domu w ogóle się nie zmieniło – w powietrzu tańczył kurz unoszący się z grubego dywanu przy każdym otwarciu drzwi. Wąskie, ciemne schody wiodły na górę, omijając tylko pokój pani Hudson i jej osobną kuchenkę, w której, jak wielokrotnie powtarzała, nie było miejsca na odrąbane głowy ani gałki oczne w słoikach.

\- John! – wykrzyknęła gospodyni, wychodząc z kuchni. W ręku miała umyty właśnie talerz i ściereczkę, którą go wycierała. Poruszona widokiem doktora wyciągnęła do niego ramiona, chcąc go uściskać. Naczynie wylądowało na podłodze i rozbiło się na kawałki.

\- Wróciłem – powtórzył zakłopotany John. Coś utkwiło mu w gardle i nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Och, mój drogi, dlaczego to trwało tak długo! – krzyknęła pani Hudson, odsuwając się od Watsona na wyciągnięcie ramion i patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. – Przecież wiesz, ile razy dzwoniłam, ile razy cię _prosiłam_ , żebyś… - urwała, ściskając w dłoniach wilgotną ściereczkę. – No, ale wreszcie jesteś – stwierdziła, a John usłyszał w jej głosie nietajoną ulgę. – Nareszcie nabrałeś rozumu. Najwyższy czas.

John uśmiechnął się, czując, że reszta ciężaru, którą dźwigał, bezpowrotnie się ulatnia. Był w domu. Ominął panią Hudson, wszedł do kuchni i z szafki pod zlewem wyjął zmiotkę i szufelkę.

\- Posprzątam to, pani Hudson – powiedział z uśmiechem.

 

*

 

 _A więc znowu Baker Street_ , pomyślał John, siedząc w fotelu i obserwując okno budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Pomimo tego, że pan Adams dołożył wszelkich starań przy odnawianiu domu, Johnowi i tak przypominało ono lej po bombie. 

Wiedział, że to rozwiązanie było tylko chwilowe, nieważne, co myślała o tym pani Hudson. Był jej wdzięczny, to jasne, był wdzięczny za wszystko – za niezadawanie zbędnych, bolesnych pytań i za herbatę wniesioną na tacy na samą górę, mimo bolącego biodra. Ale to już nie było jego życie, przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę, to było życie Johna _i_ Sherlocka, a skoro Sherlock odszedł…

John nie miał prawa tu być.

Salon wyglądał tak samo jak pół roku wcześniej, bo pani Hudson nie mogła się zmusić, żeby ruszyć cokolwiek w znajomej przestrzeni. Tylko kuchnia świeciła czystością i dziwnie pachniała, proszkiem do mycia i kwiatowym odświeżaczem powietrza, bo usunięto z niej wszystkie pozostałości Sherlockowych eksperymentów. A John wrócił tylko na moment, tylko dlatego, że ktoś czaił się w ciemnościach, czekając na jego ruch.

Wcale nie miał zamiaru zostawać.

Światło w oknie naprzeciw zapaliło się zupełnie niespodziewanie.

John zerwał się z miejsca i odsłonił firankę. Osoba na trzecim piętrze nadawała wiadomość alfabetem Morse’a, zorientował się John. Doktor chwycił kartkę i długopis.

\- Krótki, dwa długie, krótki, krótki, długi, krótki… - mamrotał do siebie, starając się nie opuścić żadnego sygnału i pospiesznie zapisując przekaz. Głęboko odetchnął dopiero, kiedy wszystko stało się jasne. PRZYJDŹ PO MNIE – zapraszał obserwator.

John poczuł, jak niepokój obrasta go szczelną, lodowatą skorupą. Basil Sigurson – czy jakkolwiek ten człowiek miał na imię – wiedział, że John tu jest. Co znaczyło, że przez ostatnie kilka dni musiał go uważnie obserwować.

John nie miał zamiaru dać się zastraszyć. I, prawdę powiedziawszy, miał już dość niespodzianek i nieczystych gier. Nadeszła pora, żeby wyjaśnić to, co niejasne.

Złapał kurtkę i rzucił się do wyjścia. Po drodze zgarnął tylko latarkę i coś, co spoczywało na dnie niedużej walizki, owinięte w jego stary, powyciągany sweter w burym kolorze nieświeżej owsianki. Swój wierny, wojskowy rewolwer.

 

*

 

Podłoga zaskrzypiała mu pod stopami, kiedy wszedł do środka. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że gdyby zobaczył go teraz Lestrade – z latarką w jednej dłoni i spluwą w drugiej, przemykającego w ciemności jak ostatni drab – nie byłby szczególnie szczęśliwy.

Starając się zachować ciszę, John wspiął się na pierwsze piętro. Puste mieszkanie tonęło w świetle ulicznych latarni. Doktor przesunął się w stronę, z której dochodził błękitnawy blask. _Oddychaj powoli_ , przykazał sobie w myślach. _Oddychaj powoli_ , _bo nie ma nic dobrego w hiperwentylacji…_

Kiedy udało mu się bezszelestnie wejść na drugie piętro, spojrzał w kierunku nieosłoniętych okien i zamarł. Wysoka sylwetka umknęła z plamy światła tak szybko, że nie miał czasu się jej przyjrzeć, więc rzucił się w tamtym kierunku tylko po to, aby zobaczyć kolejne schody, wiodące na trzecie piętro budynku. Przez chwilę się zawahał, myśląc o telefonie w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i o wysłaniu wiadomości do Grega, jakby coś mu… gdyby ktoś go… ale zrezygnował. _Ostatecznie_ , pomyślał trzeźwo, _na świecie nie ma zbyt wielu osób, które będą za nim tęsknić._

 _A poza tym_ , podsumował w myślach,  _jak na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram._

Wszedł na górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni i dysząc ciężko, dłużej nie kryjąc się ze swoją obecnością. Zauważył, że pod stopami ma surowe, nielakierowane drewno, a nad głową spadzisty dach, w którym wycięto jeden nieduży świetlik. Nie było tu tak jasno jak niżej, więc zapalił latarkę i wycelował w mrok.

\- Obaj wiemy, że tu jesteśmy – odezwał się John w stronę pustki, mierząc do niej z pistoletu. - Nie ma sensu dłużej się ukrywać.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – zgodził się z nim głęboki głos w ciemności i mężczyzna wstąpił w kwadrat poświaty rzucanej przez okno w dachu. Miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz, zupełnie jak…

\- Witaj, John – powiedział Sherlock, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Ty… nie żyjesz - zdołał wykrztusić John, zanim rewolwer w jego ręku wystrzelił.

 

 

 


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Wiele szczęśliwych powrotów

**Rozdział trzeci: Wiele szczęśliwych powrotów  
**

John był pewien, że zdołał przepracować wszystkie stadia żałoby, z których ostatni przynosił ze sobą akceptację. Niewykluczone, że pomogło mu w tym doświadczenie z Afganistanu, kraju w którym powietrze było ciężkie od woni ludzkiego potu, benzyny jeepów, prochu i nienazwanego lęku.   
W Afganistanie nie było czasu na żałobę po zmarłych.   
Ale żadna wojna ani żaden podręcznik psychologii nie dały rady przygotować go na moment, w którym Sherlock w nikłym świetle latarki wytrząsał sobie kawałki szkła z włosów, zamiast leżeć w grobie na peryferiach Brompton. Srebrzyste okruchy szkła opadały w powietrzu niczym baśniowy pył. Zabłąkany odłamek drasnął skroń Sherlocka, zostawiając płytkie krwawiące nacięcie.   
John wypuścił z drżącej dłoni rewolwer. Po głowie tłukła mu się jedna myśl:  
 _Powinienem go teraz opatrzyć albo zabić, do kurwy nędzy, powinienem go teraz opatrzyć albo zabić, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić._  
Sherlock podniósł głowę, spojrzał na niego oczami niebieskimi jak szron i uniósł leciutko lewy kącik ust w początku uśmiechu.  
\- Przestrzeliłeś – powiedział, wskazując w stronę popękanego okna wiszącego nad nimi. John usłyszał w jego spokojnym głosie nutę rozbawienia, i dopiero to pozwoliło mu wrócić do rzeczywistości; uświadomić sobie, że trzęsie się jak w febrze, mimo wyjątkowo ciepłego październikowego wieczoru.   
Dopiero to pozwoliło mu uwierzyć, że Sherlock stojący dwie stopy przed nim, że Sherlock z tu i teraz – jest prawdziwy. Że John nie oszalał, że Sherlock to nie widmo z jego snów, z tych nieskończonych, niekończących się nocy w których wciąż i wciąż śniły mu się chodnik, lot i krew. _Że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę._  
\- Ty żyjesz - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, zbliżając się do Sherlocka jak afgańscy saperzy zbliżali się do odbezpieczonej bomby, której siłę rażenia trudno im było ocenić na pierwszy rzut oka. Był zdziwiony, że nie trzęsie mu się ziemia pod nogami, że ściany nie walą się w gruz. _W takich sytuacjach potrzebne są wyraźne oznaki końca świata_ , pomyślał nieco nieprzytomnie. _Archanieli i ich trąby.  
_ Sherlock żył, a świat kręcił się dalej.   
Sherlock stał przed nim, uśmiechając się niczym magik czekający na oklaski. Johnowi udało się nie zemdleć ani nie porzygać na jego widok. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, niewiele brakowało.   
\- Na to wygląda – przytaknął Sherlock tym znajomym, niemal zirytowanym tonem zarezerwowanym dla momentów, kiedy John okazywał się najbardziej tępą osobą w okolicy, a Sherlock musiał mu tłumaczyć rzeczy oczywiste.  
\- Nie martw się – poradził mu John, z ulgą stwierdzając, że jest w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Poruszył na próbę palcami prawej dłoni. Nie była już tak lodowata i sztywna, jak przed chwilą. – To nie potrwa zbyt długo. 

*

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak… – stwierdził Sherlock pół godziny później, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w małym mieszkanku Johna w Southwark. John odwrócił się w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem. Skulony na krześle Sherlock siedzący w jego czystej, mikroskopijnej kuchni wyglądał jak ponury kruk i tak bardzo, _tak_ _bardzo_ tam nie pasował.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś pójść na Baker Street, John – rzekł Sherlock, wyglądając przez okno i machinalnie ocierając płynącą z kącika ust strużkę krwi. – Byłoby dużo bliżej.  
\- Na Baker Street – mruknął John, z całej siły starając skupić się na trafieniu wrzątkiem do kubków, zamiast oblaniu nim sobie rąk – jest pani Hudson. A ja naprawdę się o nią troszczę i nie chcę, żeby dostała zawału. – Ręka zadrżała mu przy mieszaniu herbaty, łyżeczka zadzwoniła o ściankę naczynia.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, jakby ta myśl nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy, jakby sądził, że może z dnia na dzień wrócić zza grobu, tak po prostu, że _ma prawo_ znów wkroczyć w życie tych wszystkich osób, które zostawił, ponownie wywracając im życia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Tak, jak niemal rok temu, kiedy zostawił ich pogrążonych w żałobie, kiedy zmusił Johna do patrzenia ze ściśniętym sercem i żołądkiem podchodzącym do gardła na upadek i na krew. I kiedy zmusił do przychodzenia na fałszywy grób.  
To właśnie w tym momencie Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że ma rację. Sherlock spodziewał się, że świat zaczeka na niego w ciszy i bezruchu. Detektyw najwyraźniej sądził, że ludzie, których zostawił pogrążonych w żałobie, będą na niego czekać. Nic w tej chwili nie złościło Johna bardziej niż fakt, że – przynajmniej jeśli o niego chodziło – Sherlock miał rację.  
\- John… przepraszam cię - usłyszał za plecami głos przyjaciela, ale ostro szarpnął głową. Wszystko było nie tak. Zorientował się, że od chwili, kiedy go zobaczył, nie dotknął Sherlocka – poza tym jednym ciosem w ciemności, że nie odezwał się do niego po imieniu.   
\- Za co przepraszasz, Sherlock? – Zrobił to. Wypowiedział imię, które przez niemal rok starał się wypchnąć z pamięci. Gładko i z ulgą ułożyło się na języku, i obco, boleśnie odezwało się w umyśle i w sercu. Doktor z impetem postawił na stole oba kubki herbaty, prawie ją rozlewając.   
\- Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem. Przepraszam, że nie wiedziałeś – wyjaśnił Sherlock. John nie potrafił ocenić, czy detektyw mówi szczerze. Owszem, wyglądał jakby cierpiał, ale doktor widywał już tak wyglądającego Sherlocka. Holmes, gdy tylko chciał uzyskać to, na czym mu zależało, potrafił okazać dowolne uczucie, tak, jakby w Pałacu Umysłu miał specjalną przegródkę ze starannie skatalogowanymi uczuciami na każdą okazję.  
\- Przepraszam, że musiałem wam to zrobić – powiedział Sherlock po długiej chwili, przez którą John próbował zwilżyć gardło herbatą, bo czuł się, jakby ktoś zasypał je piaskiem.   
John odchrząknął.  
\- Musiałeś…? – zaczął, i zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć. Sherlock rzucił w jego kierunku ostrożne spojrzenie, jakby nie był pewny efektu kolejnych słów.   
\- Miał zamiar cię zabić. Moriarty. Ciebie, Lestrade’a i panią Hudson. – wyjaśnił niechętnie, przesuwając ciężki kubek po gładkim blacie stołu. – Powiedział, że jego ludzie zabiją was wszystkich, jeśli ja nie umrę. Musiałem skoczyć, John. Rozumiesz? – zapytał Sherlock niespokojnie.  
\- Rozumiem – rzekł John, chociaż to, co słyszał, kompletnie wymykało się jakimkolwiek próbom rozumienia. Nie dawało się zrozumieć, że Sherlock bez wahania rzucił się z dachu, by ratować bliskich sobie ludzi. Do zrozumienia, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat Sherlock, ten _świr_ , ten _psychopata_ , zaryzykował własne życie dla życia trzech innych osób… do tego potrzeba było innych umysłów niż Johna. _Może Ella by rozumiała_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl mimochodem.  
\- John… - Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem, a John nie był w stanie dłużej wytrzymać tego spojrzenia. – Jestem tutaj. To chyba… dobrze? – zapytał detektyw, jakby upewniając się, że w gruncie rzeczy w ich przyjaźni nic się nie zmieniło.  
John odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Tak. To dobrze – odparł, i choć na uśmiech było jeszcze za wcześnie, ujrzał jak na twarz Sherlocka wracają kolory.

*

Pierwsza noc na Baker Street trwała zbyt długo. John, przyzwyczajony do złych snów, nie mógł zasnąć, więc chodził w tę i we w tę po mieszkaniu, próbując ogarnąć nowe, oszałamiające fakty. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy zaglądał do sypialni Sherlocka, sprawdzając, czy przyjaciel _na pewno_ tam jest, i ile razy schodził do kuchni żeby zaparzyć sobie herbatę. I wylać ją, gdy zanadto wystygła. Prawdę mówiąc nie był pewny, czy tęsknota za zmarłym przyjacielem nie poskutkowała w końcu obłędem. Nie mógł doczekać się świtu, chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, zapytać o to, co Sherlock robił przez te cholerne, _puste_ pół roku bez niego, gdzie się podziewał, dlaczego czasami wpatruje się w przestrzeń i milczy, jakby po cichu kalkulował coś w głowie. Dlaczego rozgląda się po swojej starej sypialni tak niepewnie, dlaczego dotyka swoich rzeczy tak delikatnie, jakby miały rozlecieć mu się w rękach. John z irytacją pomieszaną ze strachem uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta, aby Sherlock przed zniknięciem aż tak bardzo przypominał długonogą marionetkę, że Sherlock w jego pamięci mniej przywodził na myśl dzikie, zaszczute zwierzątko, a bardziej człowieka.  
John bał się, że nigdy się nie dowie, co tak naprawdę zaszło podczas nieobecności Sherlocka w Londynie, i kogo detektyw samotnie ścigał.   
I, być może rzeczywiście nigdy nie miał się tego dowiedzieć.

*

O świcie Baker Street 221B rozbrzmiało przenikliwym krzykiem pani Hudson. Zszokowany John zerwał się gwałtownie, niemal potykając się o własne buty, zrzucone przed fotelem, w którym wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć. Okazało się, że Sherlock wstał przed nim i postanowił wyjść na spacer, a wracając, w drzwiach natknął się na gospodynię. John prawie zleciał ze schodów, żeby zobaczyć jak pani Hudson stoi w absolutnym milczeniu nad szczątkami draceny, splatając ręce na piersiach i wpatrując się w wysoką, ciemną postać Sherlocka. Holmes nerwowo przełykał ślinę.   
\- Och, Sherlock – wyszeptała płaczliwie pani Hudson, a oczy jej się zaszkliły. – To naprawdę ty. Wróciłeś? Na dobre? – zapytała, jakby niedowierzała własnym oczom, i cóż, John nie mógł jej się dziwić.   
\- Tak, pani Hudson – potwierdził Sherlock, a John nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Holmes po raz kolejny oddycha z ulgą. Pani Hudson rozpromieniła się w słonecznym uśmiechu, wycierając oczy i nos chusteczką wyciągniętą z kieszeni fartucha, a potem roześmiała się, kiedy Sherlock przyciągnął ją do siebie w niezdarnym uścisku.   
\- To wspaniale, mój drogi – orzekła, kierując się w stronę kuchni. – Kiedy już to posprzątasz – wskazała dłonią na rozsypaną ziemię i resztki doniczki walające się po podłodze – możemy napić się herbaty. O ile nam ją zaparzysz. Nie było cię tu sześć miesięcy i pewnie zdążyłeś się odzwyczaić – uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale, a John odczuł, że za tym uśmiechem kryje się coś więcej – ale pewne rzeczy się tu nie zmieniły. Wciąż jestem twoją gospodynią, kochanie, a nie gosposią.

*

Media oszalały.  
Nagłówki dzienników, które Sherlock przyniósł z porannego spaceru, sprawiały wrażenie, że cały świat dokłada starań, by przywrócić dobre imię Sherlockowi Holmesowi. _The Strand_ rozpisywał się o „wyznawcach” Sherlocka Holmesa – to słowo nieco przeraziło Johna - i przewidywał dalszą eskalację działań anonimowych grafficiarzy. _The Guardian_ wypuścił pierwsze zdjęcia Sherlocka w Londynie pod rzeczowym tytułem **SHERLOCK HOLMES ZREHABILITOWANY**. _The Times_ opublikował artykuł **BRYTANIA PRZEPRASZA SHERLOCKA HOLMESA** , co rozwścieczyło Johna, bo żadne z wypisanych tam słów nie brzmiało naprawdę szczerze. _The Daily Mirror_ krzyczał znad rozmazanego zdjęcia, na którym Sherlock zupełnie nie był podobny do siebie **HOLMES CAŁY I ZDROWY!** a _The Sun_ pytał wyzywająco: **JAK OSZUKAĆ NARÓD? Pierwsze fakty o rzekomej śmierci niezwykłego detektywa-celebryty.** Kiedy John zobaczył pod stertą brytyjskich gazet francuski _Le Monde_ , na którego pierwszej stronie była zajawka artykułu **LA FAUSSE MORT DU HÉROS** , ilustrowanego zdjęciem Sherlocka stojącego na dachu Saint Barts, poczuł, że entuzjazm mediów zaczyna go przerastać.   
\- Jak się tak szybko dowiedzieli? – zastanowił się głośno, próbując znaleźć sens pomiędzy linijkami artykułu _The Daily Paragraph_ , deliberującego po co tak naprawdę wrócił Sherlock.  
Sherlock przerzucił strony najbliżej leżącej gazety. Zrobił to szybko, niemal gniewnie, po czym odrzucił ją za siebie i przysunął sobie talerz z brązowymi tostami.  
\- Mycroft – wyjaśnił krótko, a w jego ustach to słowo zabrzmiało jak wyjątkowo wulgarne przekleństwo. – Jego ludzie to już na pewno załatwili – dorzucił burkliwie, smarując grzankę masłem. W ogóle nie patrzył Johnowi w oczy.   
Doktor powoli odłożył gazetę, czując się tak, jak wszyscy się zazwyczaj czuli w obecności Sherlocka – jak prosty facet, który nie dostrzega najbardziej oczywistych faktów, mając je tuż przed nosem.   
_Cóż, przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak Sherlock gryzie przypieczony tost i przeżuwa go najdłużej jak się da, starając się w ten sposób uniknąć dalszej rozmowy.  
\- A więc Mycroft wiedział o wszystkim od samego początku? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Och, na litość boską! – prychnął Sherlock, wywracając oczami i przez chwilę, przez jedną ulotną chwilę John miał wrażenie, że kłócą się o coś zupełnie nieistotnego, o jakiś idiotyczny tytuł na blogu albo to, że Sherlock wyhodował eksperymentalne bakterie w kartonie mleka, które John dolał sobie do herbaty. Przez chwilę było tak jak dawniej.   
Tyle tylko, że stół między nimi zamiast obrusa był nakryty stertą rozłożonych gazet, a z każdej z nich patrzyły na Johna blade, puste oczy martwego Sherlocka.  
John ściągnął wargi, jak zawsze kiedy chciał dobrze wyważyć słowa i zapytał:  
\- Ktoś jeszcze wie? – Sherlock spojrzał na niego niechętnie i Johnowi żołądek skręcił się w supeł, bo to spojrzenie znaczyło, że _miał rację_ , że pieprzony Sherlock Holmes podzielił się swoją śmiercią z całym światem, wyłączając jego.  
\- Molly – powiedział Sherlock, a John zamrugał, bo w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał.  
\- Molly Hooper – powtórzył Sherlock, i te słowa były jak cios w żołądek, bo John przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Mycroftem na cmentarzu i małą, wiecznie spłoszoną Molly, mijającą go na korytarzach szpitala z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Drobną Molly, ubierającą się w swetry w kotki i różyczki, która cichym tonem opowiadała o zwłokach w kostnicy. Niemalże przezroczystą Molly, która od czasu do czasu spotykała się z nim w bufecie nad obrzydliwą kawą i nieśmiało pytała, co słychać. Tę Molly, która dwa tygodnie temu zniknęła z pracy, usprawiedliwiając się problemami rodzinnymi.  
\- John… - Sherlock wyciągnął rękę przez stół, ale John zerwał się z miejsca.   
\- Rozumiem: Mycroft – wykrztusił John drżącym z emocji głosem. – Rozumiem: Mycroft, bo to kompletny dupek, kochający manipulowanie ludźmi. Ale – Molly?! Jezu Chryste, Sherlock! – wybuchnął John, zdając sobie poniewczasie sprawę z tego, co najwyraźniej dla wszystkich prócz niego było jasne od samego początku – Ja z nią pracowałem! Rozmawiałem z nią!  
\- Musiałem wiedzieć, czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Sherlock na niezadane pytanie, a Johnowi zabrakło tchu.  
\- Czy _u mnie_ wszystko w porządku?! Jezu, Sherlock, czy ty się w ogóle zastanawiasz nad tym, co mówisz? Czy ty w ogóle _myślisz_?! – krzyknął John i zobaczył, jak twarz Sherlocka blednie. – Zostawiłeś mnie samego! Powiedziałeś mi przez telefon, że wszystko, w co wierzyłem to jedna wielka bzdura, a później skoczyłeś z dachu! Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym na to patrzył! Wiesz, co się wtedy ze mną działo?! Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi, żebym się _pozbierał_?! A teraz mówisz, że przez cały czas – John przeczesał ręką włosy, bo wciąż wydawało się to niewyobrażalne – obserwowała mnie Molly Hooper?   
Sherlock milczał nawet, kiedy John skończył mówić. Wyglądało na to, że sam nie jest w stanie znaleźć właściwych słów.  
Kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, jego głos był jak papier ścierny.  
\- Molly… nie była zagrożona. Molly była poza zasięgiem ataku, John! – stwierdził chłodno, a John poczuł, że znów gotuje się z wściekłości – Nie mogłem pozwolić…  
\- Na co?! – warknął Watson. Słowa świsnęły w powietrzu jak kawałki ołowiu.  
\- Musiałem mieć nad tym kontrolę. – wyjaśnił cicho Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w okno. John pokręcił głową i złapał kurtkę. Poczuł, że jeśli jeszcze choć chwilę spędzi w towarzystwie Sherlocka, eksploduje jak supernowa.  
\- John? John, proszę! – usłyszał za sobą krzyk i szelest papieru, lecz nie odwrócił głowy.  
\- Pieprz się – rzucił, nie chcąc słyszeć nic więcej zanim trzasnęły drzwi.

*

Kiedy wrócił dwie godziny później, zmarznięty i zmęczony, o niczym nie marzył bardziej niż o gorącym prysznicu, położeniu się do łóżka i absolutnym zignorowaniu tego cholernego dupka. Przynajmniej do końca świata.  
Niestety, okazało się, że musi zweryfikować nieco plany.   
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, w jego fotelu zasiadał dosyć potężny mężczyzna, ze wzburzeniem wyrzucający z siebie słowa. Na widok Johna, który w tej chwili wyglądał jak coś, co uciekło z filmu o seryjnych zabójcach, facet w salonie zamilkł i popatrzył pytająco na Holmesa, który sprężył się cały, jak kot gotowy do skoku.   
\- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał – rzekł John, obrzucając Sherlocka niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Zostawiłem tu tylko laptopa. Wezmę go i już mnie nie ma.  
Sherlock zerwał się ze swojego fotela i praktycznie siłą wciągnął Johna na powrót do pokoju, sadzając go na krześle przy stole. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do faceta w fotelu i John nie po raz pierwszy zobaczył, że Sherlock, jeśli chodziło o prawdziwie ważne sprawy, jest beznadziejnym aktorem.   
\- Kojarzy pan mojego asystenta i _przyjaciela_ , Johna Watsona, prawda? – upewnił się Sherlock, a John prychnął niedowierzająco. – Wie pan, że bez niego byłbym _absolutnie zagubiony?_ – zapytał, nadając tym słowom tyle dramatyzmu, że gość spojrzał na niego zdumiony, a John ukrył twarz w dłoniach, bo to było tak podobne do Sherlocka – wciągać go w swoje gierki, upokarzać przed obcymi ludźmi, oczekiwać, że będzie działał razem z nim.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – zapytał po chwili, kiedy już opanował przemożną chęć zadźgania Sherlocka maczetą wiszącą na ścianie tuż za nimi. Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale jego skonfundowana mina oznaczała, że zdążył wykasować imię gościa z pamięci.   
Facet w fotelu pochylił się do przodu i uniósł dłoń w geście przywitania. Dopiero teraz John przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Mężczyzna mógł mieć jakieś trzydzieści lat, ale wyglądał nieco starzej przez siateczkę zmarszczek w okolicach błękitnych oczu spoglądających nieufnie spod strzechy nieprawdopodobnie rudych włosów. Ubrany był w beżową przeciwdeszczową kurtkę z kraciastym kapturem, koszulę i dżinsy. I wyglądał na niewyspanego, sądząc po cieniach pod oczami.   
\- Jestem Jaz Wilson – przedstawił się, przeciągając nosowo głoski i John poznał, że ma do czynienia z Irlandczykiem. – Miło poznać – dorzucił mrukliwie Wilson. Sherlock uśmiechnął się bardzo krótko i bardzo sztucznie.  
\- Tak, pan Wilson przyjechał do nas aż z Dublina, John – rzucił wyjaśniająco przez ramię, a Watson, poirytowany, założył ramię na ramię.  
\- Bardzo mi miło – skinął gościowi głową. - Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, co się dzieje? – wycedził John przez zęby, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco.   
\- John, mamy _klienta_ – odpowiedział z naciskiem Sherlock, chociaż zabrzmiało to dziwnie prosząco. – Jeszcze raz, panie Wilson. Od początku.  
Facet w fotelu spojrzał na Johna podejrzliwie.  
\- Powiedziano mi, że _pan_ jest najlepszy… - zaczął, ale Sherlock uniósł dłoń i niecierpliwie machnął nią w powietrzu.   
\- Rzeczywiście, jestem – zgodził się, a John z rozdrażnieniem wywrócił oczami. – Ale jeżeli pan chce skorzystać z moich usług, angażuje pan też doktora Watsona – wyjaśnił Sherlock, stykając opuszki palców w dobrze znanym Johnowi geście. – Nigdy nie pracuję bez niego.  
John zapragnął wygłosić jakiś obelżywy komentarz, ale ugryzł się w język. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.   
\- No dobrze – Wilson potarł dwoma palcami ognistą, szorstką brodę. – Skoro jest pan tak dobry, jak mówią…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie mówią – rzekł Sherlock arogancko – jestem za to całkiem pewny, że zasady sztuki królewskiej nie zmieniły się od siedemnastego wieku – wypalił tryumfująco, obserwując jak oczy nowego klienta robią się okrągłe niczym spodki.  
\- Jak…? – zachłysnął się Jaz Wilson, a John zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Sztuki królewskiej?  
\- Jaz Wilson jest masonem, John – wyjaśnił Sherlock spokojnie, skanując wzrokiem swojego gościa. – To tylko jedna z najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy, jakich da się o nim powiedzieć, oczywiście prócz tego, że pracuje fizycznie, najprawdopodobniej w porcie i ostatnio podróżował po Japonii. Zgadza się, panie Wilson? – upewnił się Sherlock uprzejmie, patrząc na zbaraniałego faceta.  
\- N-no… tak – pokiwał głową Wilson, a John domyślił się, co teraz będzie. – Ale skąd…  
\- Nie chce pan wiedzieć – zapewnił go John, bo z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że bycie obiektem dedukcji Sherlocka to mało przyjemne uczucie. Za późno. Detektyw zdążył się już rozkręcić.  
\- Jestem całkowicie przekonany, że wolnomularstwo wyklucza noszenie plastikowych przypinek z tym symbolem, choćby ukrytym pomiędzy nazwami tandetnych zespołów rockowych – zaczął Sherlock, pstrykając palcem w jedno z kolorowych kółeczek przypiętych do kurtki Wilsona, a John dopiero wówczas zauważył dyskretną literę G wpisaną między cyrkiel a węgielnicę. – Co do pracy fizycznej, prawą dłoń masz znacznie mocniejszą od lewej. Oczywiście, mógłbyś pracować na budowie, może gdzieś w magazynie przy ładowaniu towarów, ale na butach i nogawkach masz ślady oleju napędowego używanego przy statkach, więc - przystań… - delektował się Sherlock, podczas gdy Wilson patrzył na niego z narastającym oszołomieniem.  
\- Wisiałeś już kiedyś na stryczku? – rzucił pogodnie John. – O, proszę nie brać tego do siebie, panie Wilson, pytam Sherlocka – wyjaśnił widząc, że Jaz Wilson jest mocno zdezorientowany.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie – odparł Sherlock śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, a John jęknął w duchu.  
\- A… a Japonia? – zapytał Wilson. John uznał, że nic już nie powstrzyma tornada Sherlock.  
\- Na szyi masz charakterystyczny tatuaż – wyjaśnił detektyw, mrużąc oczy i zwracając uwagę Watsona na niewyraźne kształty mogące przedstawiać zarówno niebo, jak i wodę – nazywany _irezumi_. Składa się na niego pięć podstawowych kolorów – czarny, który możemy zobaczyć, czerwień, żółcień, indygo, zieleń… czyżbym dostrzegał czerwonego karpia koi? Jakże oryginalnie. Resztę odcieni można uzyskać z połączenia tych pięciu barw. To jasne, że nie poszedłeś do zwykłego salonu gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii… pewnie uważałeś to za zbyt banalne. Artyści w takich miejscach używają nowoczesnych maszynek, za to linie tego dzieła – Sherlock dźgnął powietrze w okolicach krtani Wilsona, który wstrzymał oddech – są zbyt rozmyte. Zastosowano _tradycyjną_ metodę, prawda? – spytał, a John mimowolnie popatrzył na Irlandczyka zaciekawiony.   
\- Trady…  
\- Takie tatuaże wykonuje się metalową igłą przymocowaną jedwabiem do bambusowej rączki – wyjawił Sherlock, po czym pochylił się do przodu w stronę Wilsona – Powiedz mi, Jaz, bo płonę z ciekawości – należysz do yakuzy?   
\- Okej, wystarczy! – krzyknął John, bo spocone czoło Wilsona mówiło samo za siebie. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam, on… on jest dziś w wyjątkowej formie.   
\- Nie! – zaprotestował Jaz, ocierając czoło – Nie, nic nie szkodzi… ma pan rację. No, może z wyjątkiem yakuzy. Ma pan absolutną rację. Rany, jak mówili mi, że jest pan dobry…  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. John odchrząknął znacząco.  
\- Może przejdźmy do rzeczy – zaproponował. - Po co pan do nas przyszedł, Jaz?   
Nadal oszołomiony mężczyzna podał mu niewielkie zdjęcie roześmianej, rudej jak wiewiórka dziewczyny, w białej koszuli i szkolnym krawacie katolickiej szkoły.  
\- To moja siostra, Saoirse – powiedział, kiedy zdjęcie przewędrowało z rąk Johna do Sherlocka. – Zaginęła tydzień temu. Ma szesnaście lat. Chce zostać modelką – dorzucił tonem, który wskazywał na to, że nie jest najszczęśliwszy z życiowych wyborów siostry. – Odradzałem jej to, taki zawód na kilka lat… poza tym każdy wie, co się dzieje poza wybiegiem… – dorzucił Jaz potępiająco, a Watson uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.   
\- To mnie mało interesuje. Przejdźmy dalej – skwitował bezlitośnie Sherlock. – Kiedy _dokładnie_ zaginęła pańska siostra?  
\- Tydzień temu, już mówiłem – najeżył się Jaz. Sherlock wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie.  
\- Posłuchaj, Jaz – zaczął uspokajająco John – pomożemy ci, jeśli tylko będziemy w stanie. Chcemy się jednak upewnić, że Saoirse nie uciekła z domu, nie śpi u koleżanki, albo…  
\- Ona nie ma koleżanek! – przerwał mu Wilson, jednak, zerknąwszy na Johna spróbował mówić spokojniej. – Myślicie, że już o to nie pytałem? Nie sprawdziłem? Dobry Boże, wezwałem do szkoły policję, a dyrektorka wyglądała, jakby chciała mnie strącić w otchłań piekielną! – roześmiał się histerycznie Jaz, któremu nagle puściły nerwy.   
\- Zrobię trochę herbaty – zaproponował John i podniósł się z krzesła, gdy Wilson z wahaniem skinął głową. Sherlock siedział w fotelu, nieruchomy jak posąg.  
\- A więc dlaczego spędziłeś całą noc w autobusie, podróżując do Londynu? – zapytał Sherlock z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Bo jestem pewien, że gdyby chodziło o zwykłe zniknięcie… ludzie giną każdego dnia… nie fatygowałbyś się taki kawał drogi.  
\- Sherlock! – ofuknął go John, sypiąc herbatę do kubków. Detektyw wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chodzi o ten przeklęty internet! – wybuchł w tym samym momencie Wilson, a Sherlock zastygł z zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Pokłóciliśmy się o wyjazd – wyjawił Jaz, pocierając otwartymi dłońmi o kolana. Nie patrzył na Sherlocka ani na Johna. – Próbowała się wyrwać do Londynu, niby na jakieś zdjęcia… ćwiczyła przed lustrem różne wygibasy. Nie wiem, z kim się miała spotkać – uprzedził kolejne pytanie Wilson, przyjmując kubek z herbatą i kiwając z wdzięcznością głową. – Ale cały czas paplała o jakichś dziewczynach… o Jay, Chloe, Roxie… a może Rosie… - teraz Wilson wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż przedtem – Nie pozwoliłem jej jechać. Jest na to za młoda, sama nie wie, czego chce! Powinna najpierw zdać egzaminy poziomujące! – tłumaczył się sam przed sobą. – A potem wracam rano z nocnej zmiany i… nie ma jej w pokoju – dokończył Jaz swoją opowieść.  
Sherlock wyglądał jak dzieciak, którego wpuszczono do sklepu ze słodyczami.   
\- Muszę zobaczyć się z Lestrade’em – powiedział, a John mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby mu pozwolić, przebiegłby pieszo pół Londynu, by dostać się do kwatery Scotland Yardu.  
\- Ale Lestrade… - zaczął John. Sherlock przerwał mu niecierpliwie.  
\- Sprowadź tu Lestrade’a, John – polecił. – To bardzo ważne. I oczywiście - bierzemy tę sprawę.


	5. Rozdział czwarty: Szukając dziewczyny

****

**Rozdział czwarty: Szukając dziewczyny**

_To nie było nic złego_ , pomyślał, zanurzając się w wannie wypełnionej gorącą, pachnącą wodą. Na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia wciąż widniało kilka jasnoróżowych zadrapań. Potarł je ręką, wspominając gładkość jej skóry, gardłowy, niski krzyk, burzę wspaniałych, czerwonych jak płomień włosów opadających jej na twarz, kiedy wiła się pod nim, błagając o jeszcze jeden oddech. Jego ręka na jej szyi. Jej oczy, rozszerzające się w przerażeniu, obrzydliwie okrągłe, jak kauczukowe piłeczki, którymi bawią się dzieci. Jego nacisk, jej zdławiony szept, jego milczenie, jej paznokcie rozdzierające mu skórę, jego zaciśnięte zęby i jej zapach, oszałamiający, młody, soczysty zapach dziewczęcego ciała wciskający się w każdy kąt pokoju.  
Ogniste włosy Margot rozsypane na białej poduszce.  
Tyle tylko, że ta dziewczyna nie nazywała się Margot, _nie była_ Margot – wiedział o tym, choć pamięć była irracjonalnie silniejsza, podsuwając mu pod powieki znajome wyblakłe obrazy. Pocałunek, skradziony na przystanku autobusowym (smakowała truskawkowym błyszczykiem i papierosami; palili oboje, kryjąc się z tym przed czujnym wzrokiem rodziców i nauczycieli). Jej krągłe kolano, wychylające się spomiędzy szarej podkolanówki a szkolnej spódnicy w kratkę (pamiętał, jak drżał, kiedy dotknął tego kolana i wędrował dłonią wyżej i wyżej, wzdłuż uda, ściskając w garści mięsisty materiał, kryjący pod spodem jej gładką nogę). Pajęczyna rudych włosów, wymykających się opasce, które zawsze pachniały tym samym szamponem i które uwielbiał nawijać na palec i całować, pasmo po paśmie. Jeszcze nie martwe i zapomniane, jeszcze nie pozbawione szczególnego blasku.  
Jej śmiech, jej głos, sposób, w jaki marszczyła oczy, kiedy coś bardzo ją rozbawiło lub zniesmaczyło. Jego Margot.  
Dziewczyna, z którą się obudził, nie przypominała jej nawet w najmniejszym stopniu; widział to teraz, w ostrym świetle dnia. Oddychała ciężko w rozgrzebanej pościeli, rzucając się w półśnie jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Dostrzegł na jej szyi brzydkie, fioletowe smugi. Znieruchomiał na ten widok.  
Pochylając się nad nią, wciągnął w płuca woń jej ciała – senny, ciepły zapach wymiętoszonej pościeli i gęsty zapach seksu, przytłumiony zapachem jej perfum. Ostrze w jego dłoni zalśniło w blasku słońca wpadającego do pokoju pomiędzy żaluzjami. Wybrał czarujący, kręcony kosmyk tuż przy skroni, tym trudniejszy do zdobycia, że znajdował się tuż przy skórze, ukryty pod innymi pasmami. Dziewczyna szarpnęła się, ale przytrzymał ją drugą dłonią. Przegub jej ręki niemal parzył go w palce.  
\- Ćśśśś – uspokoił ją. – To zajmie tylko chwileczkę… - wymruczał szeptem, obserwując z przyjemnością, jak jej ciało wiotczeje pod jego dotykiem.  
To było najprzyjemniejsze – obserwowanie, jak topnieją w jego dłoniach, zauważanie, jak zmieniają się, tracąc własną tożsamość, jak przeobrażają się w jej bladą kopię, jak jego ręce kształtują je niczym ciepły wosk. Leżąc w czystej pościeli, wszystkie stawały się nagle cudowne, jasne i kruche. W ich ciałach, wyciągniętych wśród prześcieradeł i poduszek tkwiła tajemnica.  
Tak bardzo chciał ją poznać. Kochał zagadki.  
Gdy było już po wszystkim, nacisnął przycisk komórki i odwrócił się, ogarniając wzrokiem wnętrze, duże i słoneczne, utrzymane w odcieniach kremu i beżu, zachowane w wypieszczonej czystości. Płomień jej włosów rozgrzewał sterylne barwy pokoju, jak eksplodująca gwiazda.  
Lecz Margot płonęła jaśniej.  
\- Nie tego szukam. Możesz już ją zabrać – poinformował sucho kogoś po drugiej stronie słuchawki i ruszył leniwym krokiem w stronę łazienki, stąpając po posadzce cicho jak kot. Kiedy wrócił, dwadzieścia pięć minut później, z włosami mokrymi od wody i odżywki, pachnący piżmem i owinięty puszystym szlafrokiem, łóżko było puste i zasłane. Jedyną zmianą w pokoju był balkon otwarty na całą szerokość, wnoszący do środka woń poranka i świeżego powietrza. Na stole ktoś postawił misę lśniących ogniście mandarynek. Sięgnął po tę na samej górze i obrał ją łapczywie, wciskając palce pod skórkę, pozwalając by sok spłynął mu po palcach. Była pyszna.  
Nad Wiedniem wstawał kolejny dzień, a on kochał życie.


	6. Rozdział piąty: Rozmowy i spotkania

**Rozdział piąty: Rozmowy i spotkania**

  
  
Greg Lestrade zobaczył na wyświetlaczu komórki nazwisko Johna Watsona i westchnął ciężko. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co przeskrobał w poprzednim życiu, że to obecne tak bardzo się na nim mściło, ale musiało to być coś dużego.  
\- Cześć, John - zaczął zmęczonym tonem, jednak nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, na przykład „musisz z tym skończyć”, albo „pogadaj z Ellą, chodzisz chyba na terapię, nie?”, odezwał się John.  
\- Sherlock żyje – rzucił bez żadnych wstępów. _Jezu_ , przemknęło Gregowi przez myśl. _Sally miała rację. Stało się. John w końcu wpadł w obłęd._  
\- Powtórz, John – poprosił spokojnym, opanowanym tonem profesjonalnego gliniarza.  
\- Sherlock żyje – powtórzył John. – I nie, nie zwariowałem. Przepraszam, że tak prosto z mostu, nie pomyślałem, jak to zabrzmi. Jeszcze nie robiłeś sobie dzisiaj prasówki, nie?  
\- Co?! – Lestrade wyprostował się gwałtownie na krześle. Kubek kawy wylądował na odkserowanych papierach. Policjant zaklął w duchu.  
\- Sherlock żyje. Jest o tym we wszystkich gazetach – powtórzył John cierpliwie, uważnie dobierając słowa. Greg poluźnił kołnierzyk koszuli. - Sfingował własną śmierć, znalazłem go na Baker Street... no, bardziej to on znalazł mnie – Watson urwał i Greg usłyszał w słuchawce jego suchy śmiech. - W każdym razie – ciągnął John – chce, żebyś przyjechał na Baker Street. Mamy sprawę. Jeden Irlandczyk...  
\- Jak się czujesz, John? - przerwał mu Lestrade, próbując poradzić sobie z rozlaną kawą szybko nasiąkającą chusteczką.  
\- Dałem mu w pysk, Greg – wyznał John. – Był w tym mieszkaniu naprzeciwko. Kiedy go zobaczyłem w tych ciemnościach, kiedy do mnie dotarło, że on _żyje_ , a ja go omal nie zabiłem przez jego pieprzoną potrzebę prowadzenia pieprzonych gierek… – głos Johna załamał się nagle. Greg ostatecznie porzucił próby odratowania dokumentów. Wyrzucił chusteczkę do kosza.  
\- No okej, to brzmi jak Sherlock Holmes – stwierdził, rezygnując na razie z próby zebrania myśli. – Swoją drogą niewielu ludzi przepuściłoby okazję, żeby mu przywalić. Jak chcesz, mogę przeprowadzić ankietę w robocie, sam się przekonasz.  
\- Wierzę ci na słowo - mruknął John. – W każdym razie czekamy na ciebie, Greg.  
\- Daj mi chwilę, przez tego cholernego Rowlandsa siedziałem do nocy w biurze. Ogarnę się trochę i do ciebie jadę. I, John? – dodał jeszcze, zanim się rozłączył:  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zwariowałeś.  
  
*  
  
\- Spóźniłeś się – usłyszał Lestrade wchodząc na piętro kamienicy na Baker Street, co sprawiło, że niemal się potknął o własne nogi. – Miałeś być pół godziny temu.  
Na podłodze salonu walały się dziesiątki kartek – od własnoręcznie napisanych kompozycji po plan londyńskiego metra – a ściana oklejona była zdjęciami rudowłosej dziewczynki uśmiechającej się z półprofesjonalnych zdjęć.  
Sherlock siedział w czarnym skórzanym fotelu i wpatrywał się w brudnawe okno, bawiąc się od niechcenia strunami skrzypiec. Wyglądał trochę jak duch, a trochę jak posąg. Gdyby nie te drobne, niemal niedostrzegalne ruchy dłoni, Greg uznałby, że pada właśnie ofiarą jakiegoś wyrafinowanego, bezsensownego żartu, jednak najwyraźniej postać siedząca w fotelu nie była posągiem. Zastanowił się jeszcze przelotnie i nieco nieprzytomnie, czy obraz który widzi nie jest wytworem jego wyobraźni i czy nie dać się zamknąć w izolatce wraz z Johnem Watsonem, skoro obaj najwyraźniej widzą to samo: Sherlocka Holmesa – żywego. Tego perfidnego oszusta, którego przez ostatnie pół roku opluwały wszystkie media, tego uprzykrzonego dzieciaka, który z początku psuł Gregowi wszystkie śledztwa, żeby z czasem przekonać go, że bez jego popapranych, błyskotliwych spostrzeżeń skuteczność Scotland Yardu jest o jedną trzecią niższa, tego genialnego detektywa, który w maju popełnił samobójstwo. Umysłowi doświadczonego gliniarza, od lat wzywanego do, dajmy na to, księgowych, którzy po latach cierpliwego sporządzania bilansów finansowych w pewnym momencie chwytali za nóż i przez dział księgowości wycinali sobie drogę do annałów kryminologii, dość łatwo było przyjąć roboczą hipotezę, że w końcu sam również oszalał.  
Tylko że prawda najwyraźniej była inna. Nie oszalał. Sherlock Holmes żył.  
A Greg nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem go.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy John wrócił do mieszkania na Baker Street niosąc ze sobą torbę z najlepszym kurczakiem tikka masala, jakiego można było znaleźć w Westminster, zastał Sherlocka, który siedział w fotelu nastroszony jak gawron, i Lestrade’a, który – stojąc w najodleglejszym kącie pokoju – przyglądał mu się z ramionami założonymi na piersi. John postawił torbę z jedzeniem na kuchennym blacie, który nie był nawet w połowie tak czysty jak dwa dni wcześniej, kiedy Sherlock po raz pierwszy od sześciu miesięcy wkroczył do tego mieszkania.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał, czując w powietrzu niemal namacalne napięcie i jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem sytuację. – Nie było mnie piętnaście minut, Sherlock. Piętnaście minut, na miłość boską. Tak w ogóle to cześć, Greg – podszedł do Lestrade’a i podał mu rękę. Policjant uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, po czym od razu ponownie schował obie ręce, tym razem wbijając je do kieszeni. John wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Greg, co ty… poważnie, nie mieliśmy tu żadnego skażenia od… w sumie to nie pamiętam od kiedy, ale z całą pewnością on – wskazał palcem na Sherlocka – jest tu za krótko, żeby zrobić coś zagrażającego zdrowiu albo życiu.  
Lestrade potarł nieogoloną szczękę w geście zakłopotania.  
John bardzo starał się zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim, do diabła, chodzi.  
\- Ja – zaczął Lestrade niechętnie – chciałem się przywitać, a on…  
Sherlock prychnął. Było to prychnięcie pełne najgłębszej pogardy.  
\- Przytulać to się możesz do własnej żony, Lestrade – wycedził, wzdrygając się z odrazą. – O ile nie puściła cię w końcu kantem, bo jak cię ostatnio widziałem, sypiała ze swoim trenerem fitnessu. – Greg zamrugał bezradnie i otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je stanowczo.  
\- I to by było na tyle – skwitował. – Miałeś rację, John, szlag by go. Miałeś kompletną rację. No aż się prosi, żeby dać mu w ryj. Zwłaszcza, że ja – potrząsnął głową – ucieszyłem się na jego widok, na co on trzasnął mnie ni stąd ni zowąd w szczękę. Sherlock, możesz mnie poinformować, co to miało być? Bo nie przypominało niczego, co widziałem dotąd w swoim życiu…  
\- Adekwatna reakcja na molestowanie seksualne. I bartitsu – odparł obojętnym tonem Holmes. – Ciekawostka z dziewiętnastego wieku. Średnio przydatne w naprawdę niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, ale wystarczy, jeśli chodzi o zaskoczenie mało inteligentnego i powolnego przeciwnika…  
\- Molestowanie seksualne i mało inteligentny, powolny przeciwnik, dzięki – burknął Lestrade. – Ja też za tobą tęskniłem.  
John ruszył w kierunku kuchni, uznając, że Greg poradzi sobie bez jego mediacji. Zaczął przekładać kurczaka z ryżem ze styropianowych opakowań na trzy talerze, przy okazji przekonując się, że stojąca obok otwarta puszka po liczi nie zawiera owoców, tylko gałki oczne, kiedy dobiegł go ponownie głos Lestrade’a:  
\- Jak w ogóle udało ci się przeżyć ten skok, draniu? Bo jakoś nie wierzę, że dostałeś skrzydeł i poleciałeś do nieba. Nie wpuściliby cię.  
John znieruchomiał, porażony myślą, że od powrotu Sherlocka – a minęły już prawie dwa dni – w ogóle go o to nie zapytał. Ważne było tylko to, że Sherlock wrócił. Że znów jest obecny w jego życiu. I że gra toczy się dalej.  
Zebrał sztućce, zaszczękał talerzami i odchrząknął, chociaż w gardle nic go nie uwierało.  
\- No właśnie, jak? – powtórzył pytanie, podając Gregowi talerz i stawiając drugi przed Sherlockiem. Holmes rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – stwierdził zirytowany. – John, zjem to curry, skoro wbrew faktom upierasz się, że jestem głodny, ale nie ma na to czasu. Na twoje pytania też nie ma czasu – rzucił z niechęcią w stronę Lestrade’a. Pospieszcie się. Mamy sprawę.  
  
*  
  
Dziewczynka na najbliższej fotografii, radośnie ignorując fakt, że różowy to nienajlepszy kolor dla rudzielców, ubrana w błyszczącą, cekinową sukienkę, uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, wykorzystując przerwę w zawodach tanecznych. Johnowi przypominała Harriet, jeszcze zanim siostra uznała, że irokez jest najlepszym przyjacielem dziewczyny. Rozmazana data na zdjęciu wskazywała, że zrobiono je przed trzema laty.  
\- Saoirse Wilson, Irlandka, lat szesnaście, uczennica liceum katolickiego… - wymruczał Lestrade, zaglądając w podane przez Johna akta. Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem wywrócił oczami.  
\- Potrafię sam przeczytać notatki policyjne, Lestrade. Co jeszcze mamy?  
\- Uczyła się dobrze – wtrącił John, sięgając po jeden z końcoworocznych raportów nauczycielskich, z którego wynikało, że Wilson, Saoirse zarówno z przedmiotów humanistycznych jak i ścisłych pracuje powyżej oczekiwań. – Nie sądzę zresztą, żeby brat pozwolił jej na jakiekolwiek zaległości w szkole… - dodał, przypominając sobie kategoryczne poglądy Jaza Wilsona.  
Sherlock zignorował wszystkie zdjęcia z konkursów tanecznych i parady Dnia Świętego Patryka. Wybrał jedno zwykłe, klasowe zdjęcie roześmianych dziewcząt ubranych w bordowe blezerki i granatowe spódnice, stojących na dziedzińcu przed szkołą i trzymających się za ręce, po czym przypiął je do ściany.  
\- Co nie pasuje w tym obrazku, John? – zapytał odsuwając się od ściany na odległość ramienia, lecz nie odrywając wzroku od fotografii. Watson przybliżył się, ale nie zobaczył nic nadzwyczajnego. Ot, kilka szkolnych przyjaciółek cieszących się słonecznym dniem, uśmiechających się ze szkolnego zdjęcia i …  
_Ona nie ma koleżanek!_ – przypomniały mu się słowa Jaza Wilsona. – _Myślicie, że już o to nie pytałem? Nie sprawdziłem?_  
\- Jej brat wcześniej wspomniał, że Saoirse była raczej samotniczką – powiedział niepewnie.  
Po minie przyjaciela Sherlock domyślił się, że wpadł na to samo, co on.  
\- No właśnie. Powiedz mi, Lestrade, czy kiedykolwiek jakiś nastolatek odpowiadał ci szczerze na pytania, kiedy przesłuchiwałeś go na żądanie rodzeństwa, rodziców czy nauczycieli? – zapytał detektyw, pisząc coś na smartfonie. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy musiał kryć najlepszego przyjaciela?  
\- Różnie się zdarzało – przyznał Greg.  
Sherlock parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Zapewniam cię, Lestrade, że żaden z tych dzieciaków _nie chciał_ z tobą rozmawiać. A jeśli kiedykolwiek udało ci się z któregoś z nich wydobyć prawdę, to tylko szczęśliwym przypadkiem. – Schował telefon do kieszeni spodni. – Jaz Wilson wie o swojej siostrze jeszcze mniej niż przypuszcza. Na początek trzeba pojechać do Dublina i jeszcze raz – Sherlock odwrócił się ponownie w stronę ściany – przesłuchać te trzy uczennice.  
\- Tylko te trzy? – zapytali zaskoczeni John i Greg równocześnie, a Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie widzę sensu przesłuchiwania całej klasy. To jasne, że Saoirse była najbliżej z tymi trzema – Sherlock zakreślił czarnym markerem twarze najbliżej stojących nastolatek, dwóch trzymających Saoirse za ręce i jednej, wyraźnie wychylającej się w ich stronę z wyższego rzędu, prawie opierającej brodę na ramieniu rudej koleżanki.  
\- Dlaczego właśnie te? – zapytał Lestrade – Dlaczego nie ona? – wskazał ponurą gotkę stojącą obok wskazanych przez Sherlocka dziewczyn. Sherlock westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Banalne. Nie tylko trzymają się za ręce, co wskazuje na więź emocjonalną, ale jeszcze to – wyjaśnił znudzonym głosem. – Popatrz tu – popukał palcem w maleńki odbłysk na szyi Saoirse. – Te naszyjniki mają tylko cztery dziewczyny na tym zdjęciu. Pomyślałbyś, że to część mundurka, tak samo jak sweter, biała koszula i spódniczka, ale nie, inne dziewczyny takich nie noszą. Jeśli się powiększy – Holmes wyjął swoją ulubioną miniaturową lupę – widać, że to serce podzielone na cztery części. – Przesadnie sentymentalne, typowe dla dziewcząt w tym wieku. Każda z części ma wygrawerowane imię. – Sherlock wcisnął Lestrade’owi fotografię, żeby były inspektor mógł się przypatrzeć. – Wystarczy wziąć listę uczniów i sprawa załatwiona. John?  
\- Hm? – mruknął John.  
\- Pojedziesz do Dublina.  
John prychnął w głąb kubka ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą. Picie gorących płynów w obecności Sherlocka to był zły pomysł.  
\- Ja. Do Dublina – powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że gdy wymówi te słowa, zabrzmią jakoś sensowniej. Nie zabrzmiały. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z irytacją.  
\- Dokładnie to powiedziałem, niepotrzebnie po mnie powtarzasz. Przesłuchasz te dziewczyny. Będą chciały z tobą rozmawiać, ludzie z jakiegoś powodu czują do ciebie zaufanie, a ja potrzebuję właściwego człowieka na właściwym miejscu. I będę mógł w tym uczestniczyć przez Skype’a – dodał, a John wyobraził sobie Sherlocka wrzeszczącego z laptopa na grupkę irlandzkich nastolatek i wyciągającego na światło dzienne ich najskrytsze sekrety. Dobry Boże.  
\- Sherlock, nie jadę do żadnego Dublina – zaprotestował stanowczo, odstawiając kubek na stolik, żeby się przypadkiem nie zakrztusić. – Po pierwsze, ja mam tu pracę. Po drugie, nie zostawię cię – Sherlock zbladł nieznacznie, ale się nie odezwał – samego ze sprawą. A po trzecie, nie jestem policjantem, nie znam się na tym, więc koniec dyskusji.  
\- Ale już byłeś w Dublinie! – wykrzyknął Sherlock, jakby Irlandia była mityczną szmaragdową wyspą, a John jedyną istotą, która mogła się tam dostać. Greg wstał z fotela i wystukał coś na telefonie.  
\- Mam znajomego w tamtejszym oddziale Yardu – wyjaśnił. – Nazywa się Peter Jones i do tego współpracuje z psychologami śledczymi. Nie musimy tam nikogo wysyłać, Sherlock, wystarczy, że wykonam parę telefonów.  
Sherlock, chociaż nieco zawiedziony, że nie będzie mógł osobiście uczestniczyć w przesłuchiwaniu świadków, ustąpił, a John obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji postawi Lestrade’owi największe piwo, jakie da się dostać w Londynie.  
  
*  
  
\- Co my tu właściwie robimy? – zapytał John, pociągając nosem i żałując, że nie zabrał rękawiczek. Wiało, jakby się ktoś powiesił. W ciągu kilku dni Londyn zmienił się z przyjaznego ludziom miasta w labirynt zaułków i uliczek, którymi rządziło zimno. Sherlock rozejrzał się dookoła nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
\- Czekamy na transport – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie.  
Lestrade opuścił ich czterdzieści minut wcześniej, mówiąc, że musi sprawdzić jakieś notatki, a przy okazji zadzwoni do swojego irlandzkiego kumpla i jeszcze raz, na miejscu, sprawdzi akta Saoirse. Ku zdziwieniu Johna, Sherlock również sięgnął po szalik i płaszcz.  
\- Wychodzimy, John – oznajmił krótko. Od tamtej chwili całą uwagę poświęcał telefonowi trzymanemu w dłoni. Sherlock podążał za GPS-em, smsami, czy instynktem, a John gnał za nim. Przejechali tak kilka stacji metra i wylądowali pod Pałacem Westminsterskim, gdzie Sherlock zaczął zachowywać się niczym ogar, który zgubił trop.  
\- Na transport? – spytał podejrzliwie Watson, podczas gdy Sherlock uważnie rozglądał się po bezgwiezdnym niebie. – Transport dokąd? Na księżyc? – zasugerował zgryźliwie, rozcierając dłonie.  
\- O, mówimy o o wiele gorszym miejscu – odparł detektyw spokojnym tonem, zdejmując skórzane rękawiczki i wręczając je Johnowi. W reakcji na jego osłupiałe spojrzenie, wyjaśnił krótko:  
\- Widzę, że ci zimno, John. Załóż je.  
\- Jest mi zimno, matole, bo wywlokłeś mnie z domu zanim chwyciłem coś cieplejszego - burknął John, śledząc wzrokiem turystów przechadzających się wzdłuż Tamizy i pokazujących sobie nawzajem jasno oświetlony budynek Parlamentu.  
\- Nie było na to czasu - żachnął się Sherlock. – Przyjaciel Lestrade’a przesłucha dla nas te dziewczynki, a my dziś wieczorem, o ósmej, mamy umówione inne spotkanie. Na co czekasz, John? Mam jeszcze szalik, jakbyś go potrzebował.  
\- Obejdzie się - mruknął doktor.  
_Brytyjska prasa byłaby zachwycona_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przed wejściem na Baker Street wpadli na młodą dziennikarkę, która chciała poznać zdanie Johna na temat nieoczekiwanego powrotu jego przyjaciela i wyciągnąć z niego prawdę na temat ich skrywanego związku, jednak Sherlockowi udało się ją spłoszyć dwiema celnymi uwagami o jej nieudanym życiu osobistym. Johnowi prawie nie było jej żal.  
\- Wywołujesz we mnie najgorsze instynkty - zarzucił teraz Sherlockowi, wciągając na zziębnięte dłonie za duże rękawiczki. Sherlock uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że istnieje coś gorszego niż ty, ciągający mnie po całym Londynie, w tylko sobie wiadomym celu...  
Przerwał mu narastający warkot, kiedy na niebie pojawił się ciemny cień, a wszystko wokół nich zafurkotało. John poczuł na twarzy ostry powiew wiatru i zobaczył, że nieliczni ludzie, którzy mimo paskudnej pogody kręcili się po mieście, pokazują sobie coś palcami. Spora grupa Japończyków w puchowych kurtkach wyciągnęła aparaty fotograficzne i zaczęła uwieczniać niecodzienny moment. Sherlock nie zwracał uwagi na nic poza helikopterem zawieszonym w powietrzu nad ich głowami. Niebieski szalik łopotał na wietrze tuż obok twarzy Watsona.  
\- Chodź, John! - krzyknął Sherlock chwytając zrzuconą z góry drabinkę sznurową. - Czeka nas spotkanie!  
  
*  
  
_Hutton Hall musiało być niegdyś oszałamiająco modne, jeśli za niegdyś uznać dziewiętnasty wiek_ , myślał John, rozglądając się dookoła. Zewsząd spoglądały na niego portrety - dagerotypy w wyblakłej sepii, olbrzymie obrazy w ozdobnych, złoconych ramach, wreszcie całkiem współczesne, czarno-białe i kolorowe zdjęcia. Wśród szeregu postaci o przenikliwych spojrzeniach i wysokich kościach policzkowych John łatwo odnalazł Sherlocka - poważnego chłopca o jasnych oczach, ubranego w bordową marynarkę z lwami Cambridge na piersi. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock nie był zachwycony ani wyborem uczelni, ani tym, że do zdjęcia ktoś kazał mu założyć oficjalny strój.  
\- Okej, mogę ci odpuścić, że mnie porwałeś i w iście hollywoodzkim stylu zawiozłeś do rodzinnego domu, i że nie pisnąłeś o tym ani słówka - uznał John, przyglądając się zdjęciu - ale Cambridge?! Sherlock, to prawie jak Hogwart! Chodziłeś do Hogwartu?  
Sherlock zamrugał, przyglądając się Johnowi w zagadkowy sposób.  
\- Niech zgadnę, nigdy nie czytałeś Harry'ego Pottera? - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał John.  
\- Spóźniłeś się - usłyszeli za swoimi plecami cichy głos. John nie był pewny, czy te słowa są skierowane do niego, czy do Sherlocka. Mycroft Holmes stał za nimi, ubrany w ciemnogranatowy garnitur od Armaniego. Na jego twarzy widniał kwaśny grymas.  
\- Twoi pracownicy się spóźnili, _braciszku_ \- wyjaśnił Sherlock z triumfującym uśmiechem.  
\- Pokłócisz się ze mną już teraz, czy będziesz uprzejmy poczekać do kolacji? - zapytał starszy Holmes konwersacyjnym tonem. - Jeśli będziesz łaskaw wstrzymać się ze swoimi złośliwościami...  
\- Jakby potrzebna ci była jakakolwiek kolacja, Mycroft, brzuch wylewa ci się ze spodni...  
\- A jednak nadal zachowujesz się jak dziecko - zauważył Mycroft lodowatym tonem. John poczuł, że zanosi się na kłótnię stulecia.  
\- Widzę, że wszystko po staremu - stwierdził ktoś z boku, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego nieme modły. Z najbliższego pokoju wyszedł ktoś nieco podobny do Sherlocka, ale Sherlocka młodszego, łagodniejszego i jakby skurczonego w praniu. Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarną koszulkę z Freddiem Mercurym w brylantowym diademie i napisem **GOD SAVE THE QUEEN** oraz dość wytarte jeansy. John przelotnie zastanowił się, jak zareagował Mycroft na takie szarganie królewskiego imienia. Uznał, że nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć. Niewiele się zmieniłeś - mrugnął do Sherlocka nieznajomy chłopak, po czym poprawił zsuwające się mu z nosa prostokątne okulary. Sherlock skinął mu na przywitanie głową. - To jest ten twój słynny współlokator? Mycroft mi już wszystko o tobie opowiedział, wiesz – zwrócił się z uśmiechem do Johna chłopak, wyciągając szczupłą dłoń o długich palcach. Watson uścisnął ją krótko. - Wcześniej Sherlock próbował mieszkać z doktorantem z King's College...  
\- Nieistotne - prychnął Sherlock. Chłopak, niezrażony, ciągnął dalej:  
\- ...ale biedak uciekł pierwszą taksówką tuż po tym, jak Sherlock zdołał namówić go na eksperymenty.  
\- Eksperymenty? - powtórzył Watson, próbując opanować własną, galopującą wyobraźnię.  
\- Ten kwas był kluczowy dla sprawy! – wyjaśnił Sherlock z irytacją. - I naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś się wyprowadza tylko dlatego, że zwykły roztwór wodny chlorowodoru zrobił mu dziurę w biurku!  
\- Ja rozumiem - mruknął John pod nosem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco. Sherlock prychnął lekceważąco. Mycroft westchnął.  
\- Jeśli już jesteśmy przy temacie _spraw_ \- rzekł z naciskiem - może przejdziemy do rzeczy. Zapraszam - skinął ręką w stronę pokoju, z którego wcześniej wyszedł nieznajomy.  
\- Erm, Sherlock... - zaczął John ostrożnie - ja wiem, że wszyscy się tu świetnie znają i bardzo się z tego cieszę... ale kto to, u diabła, jest? - Sherlock popatrzył na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zaczął bawić się najbliżej stojącym bibelotem, niewielkim popiersiem Napoleona.  
\- To, John, jest mój brat. Sherrinford Holmes. W skrócie Ford - wyjaśnił z prostotą, a John nie umiał powstrzymać słabego jęknięcia, które, gdyby ktoś go zapytał, oznaczało w skrócie: _jeszcze jeden?!_  
  
*  
  
\- Sprawa jest poważna - zaczął Mycroft, siadając u szczytu stołu i splatając dłonie.  
\- Jeśli aż tak poważna, żeby odstawiać maniany jak z filmów o Bondzie, to musi chodzić o koniec świata - rzucił lekko Ford, sięgając po stojącą przed nim filiżankę herbaty.  
\- Mogłeś zapomnieć, ale Mycroft _uwielbia_ Bonda - zauważył Sherlock - Aż dziw, że nie ma z nim plakatu nad łóżkiem.  
\- Stać cię na więcej, bracie - zripostował najstarszy Holmes bez cienia uśmiechu. - Chciałem omówić z wami pewną sprawę, nierozwiązaną od niemal dwudziestu lat...  
Jego słowa wywołały odmienne reakcje. Sherrinford, do tej pory nonszalancko odchylony na krześle, znieruchomiał, czujny i jakby zaciekawiony, a oczy Sherlocka na słowa „nierozwiązana od niemal dwudziestu lat sprawa” rozjarzyły się jak dwie gwiazdy w czysty zimowy wieczór. Nie, żeby miał zamiar się przyznać do zainteresowania.  
\- Jesteś pewny, _braciszku_? - zapytał z lekko tylko tajoną drwiną w głosie. - Nie chciałbym się rozczarować...  
\- Bądźże wreszcie poważny - mruknął Mycroft zmęczonym tonem. - Problem polega na tym, _braciszku_ , że twoja dziecinna słabość do bycia bohaterem objawia się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach...  
\- Moja słabość? - Sherlock uniósł brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu, ale na tym poprzestał, bo John ostrzegawczo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Mycroft krótko skinął głową w ich kierunku i mówił dalej:  
\- Słyszeliście o Albercie Grünerze? - zapytał bez większej nadziei. John pokręcił przecząco głową, a Sherlock zmrużył oczy i zetknął opuszki palców, najwyraźniej przetrząsając zasoby swojego umysłu.  
\- O tym Austriaku, który w ostatnich latach pojawił się na europejskiej giełdzie i zwiększył niemal dziesięciokrotnie swój majątek? - wtrącił Ford, przesuwając palcem po ekranie swojego telefonu. - Niewiele, ale trochę o nim wiem. No co? - spytał obronnym tonem, kiedy obaj jego bracia i doktor Watson obrzucili go zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. - Jakoś musiałem się utrzymać, kiedy Mamusia… odcięła mnie od źródła utrzymania.  
\- Masz na myśli: kiedy wylali cię ze studiów - uściślił Mycroft głosem słodkim jak arszenik. - Ale tak, chodzi właśnie o tego Grünera. Moje źródła ustaliły, że planuje ślub z córką byłego generała i polityka, Edwina Merville'a. Violet Merville jest młoda, bogata i uchodzi za piękność, a jej ojciec po śmierci matki roztacza nad nią wybitnie troskliwą opiekę... Sprawdziłem osobiście akta Grünera i coś mi się nie zgadza.  
\- To znaczy? - zapytał Sherlock.  
\- Na pierwszy rzut oka Grüner wydaje się być nieskazitelny - uwielbia podróże po świecie, kolekcjonuje dzieła sztuki, działa charytatywnie. I jest mordercą.  
\- Mordercą?! - powtórzył John.  
\- To oczywiste, John, że musi się za tym kryć coś więcej – powiedział Sherlock. – Mycroft nie zainteresowałby się pospolitym mordercą, prawda, _braciszku_? W polityce nie ma miejsca na jednostki. Powiedz, co z tobą nie tak, Mycroft. Co ci ta polityka daje? Co z niej masz?  
\- Kilkanaście lat temu w Austrii wybuchł skandal, w którym Grüner brał udział - zaczął Mycroft, ignorując Sherlocka i podsuwając im wycinek z gazety. **EIN UNFALL IN DEN BERGEN** , głosił tytuł. Na załączonym zdjęciu młody, zszokowany chłopak siedział na skraju urwiska i gorączkowo machał rękami, próbując tłumaczyć coś austriackim policjantom. Całe miejsce otaczały policyjne taśmy. W kadrze zmieścił się także fragment radiowozu.  
\- Tłumaczył potem, że to był wypadek - stwierdził Mycroft - _ein Unfall_ \- dorzucił z obcym, chrapliwym akcentem. - Że jego dziewczyna spadła ze skarpy, bo zbytnio się wychyliła. W dole nie było wprawdzie czego podziwiać, ale Grüner utrzymywał, że chciała nazbierać górskich kwiatów rosnących na krawędzi. Pod jej paznokciami znaleziono między innymi jego naskórek, to jednak wyjaśnił stosunkami… ekhem… przedmałżeńskimi.  
\- Odpowiedział za to? - zapytał Sherlock, biorąc do ręki stronę gazety i przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie. Mycroft pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Wybronił go ojciec, najlepszy prawnik w Wiedniu. Poza tym, że cała sprawa przedostała się do mediów jako skandal i owiana tajemnicą ciekawostka, Grüner nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji. Mediom zresztą też najwyraźniej zapłacili, bo pisały o młodym Grünerze wyłącznie jako o romantycznym, zakochanym mężczyźnie którego tuż przed ślubem dotknęła niewyobrażalna tragedia i którego należało chronić za wszelką cenę. Jednak ta sytuacja zaniepokoiła ojca Violet, który chciał jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o przyszłym mężu ukochanej córki. Zebrane na jego polecenie dane ujawniły, że poza dziewczyną Grünera tamtego dnia w górach zginęła jeszcze jedna osoba. Chłopiec, który przejeżdżał akurat tamtędy rowerem. Najwidoczniej też chciał nazbierać kwiatów - wyjaśnił Mycroft ironicznie, nieświadomy faktu, że przynajmniej dwie z trzech osób przy stole mierzą go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dawno nikt ci nie przyłożył, Mycroft, no nie? - zastanowił się na głos Ford, poprawiając okulary, a John poczuł przemożną ochotę, żeby nadrobić to zaniedbanie. – Morderstwo dwóch osób to nie jest najzabawniejsza sprawa na świecie.  
\- A jego... narzeczona... mieszka w Londynie? - dopytał John uznając, że wystarczy mu wychowywanie jednego z braci Holmes. Z akt leżących na biurku wyjął zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny o rudoblond włosach, zamyślonej twarzy i szarych oczach, i przyjrzał jej się ze współczuciem. Mycroft pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak. Razem z ojcem mieszkają w okolicach Kensington.  
\- Cóż, drogi bracie, nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, że rząd brytyjski zainteresował się nagle małżeństwem córki byłego wojskowego i maklera giełdowego - wycedził Sherlock, opierając łokcie na stole i wychylając się do przodu. W jego postawie było coś drapieżnego. - Musi być w tej historii coś więcej.  
\- Jest – przyznał Mycroft niechętnie. – Od tamtej pory Grüner cieszy się złą sławą. Zadawał się tylko ze znanymi pięknościami - aktorkami, modelkami, dziennikarkami... nie możemy jednak pozwolić, żeby absolwentka Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej, drugiego stopnia kuzynka księżnej...  
\- Wiedziałem, że chodzi o Koronę - znudził się natychmiast Sherlock - W innym wypadku nawet nie pochyliłbyś się nad tą sprawą, Mycroft.  
\- Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia...! - zaczął Mycroft, ale Sherlock nie dał mu skończyć.  
\- Jutro tam pojedziemy - zdecydował, nie odrywając wzroku od fotografii. Chłopak na zdjęciu miał długi, spiczasty nos, rozszerzone ciemne oczy i potargane ciemnobrązowe włosy. Albert Grüner sprzed kilkunastu lat przypominał lisa złapanego w sidła. I tak jak lis, zapędzony w pułapkę, mógł kąsać.


	7. Rozdział szósty: Lawina zmian

**Rozdział szósty: Lawina zmian**

  
  
Molly zawsze była punktualna, nigdy nie spóźniała się do pracy, nie wiedziała nawet, czy by potrafiła. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi prosektorium – punkt jedenasta, jak zwykle – wszystko było jak dawniej.   
  
*  
  
„Dawniej” dla Molly znaczyło dwa tygodnie wcześniej, czyli tyle, ile trwa przeciętny urlop. W dwa tygodnie można przyzwoicie odpocząć, zwiedzić kawałek kraju, zakochać się albo się odkochać, można opalić się na brąz. _A żeby uratować komuś życie, wystarczą chwile, czasem – kilka godzin_ , pomyślała Molly z przekąsem, stawiając w kącie reklamówkę z Sainsbury’s (kostnica miała między innymi tę zaletę, że można było ją traktować jak przerośniętą lodówkę). Czy aby na pewno uratowała Sherlockowi życie? Molly nie bardzo w to wierzyła, mimo zapewnień samego Mycrofta Holmesa, który w zeszłym tygodniu pofatygował się osobiście do jej małego mieszkanka w Islington i oświadczył, że „Korona oraz jego brat doceniają jej lojalność i będą wdzięczni za informację, na ile Molly wycenia swą pomoc i poniesione z tytułu jej udzielenia koszty”.   
Ponieważ Molly znała Sherlocka – _naprawdę_ go znała, co uświadomiła sobie dopiero w tamtym momencie, jedną ręką powstrzymując kota przed wyskoczeniem na klatkę schodową, a drugą zamykając Mycroftowi Holmesowi drzwi przed nosem – wiedziała, że żadne z tych słów do Sherlocka nie należało.   
Bo Sherlock nie dziękował. Nie przepraszał. Nie przejmował się ludzkimi uczuciami, a nawet jeśli John Watson od czasu do czasu zmuszał go do wyduszenia z siebie podziękowań, nie brzmiały one szczerze, bo i szczere nie były.   
Molly nadal trwała zawieszona w tym dziwnym stanie pomiędzy _kiedyś_ a _teraz_ i dopiero widok Sherlocka, stającego w jej drzwiach kilka dni po wizycie Mycrofta sprawił, że wróciła do życia.   
\- Witaj, Molly Hooper – powiedział Sherlock, stojąc na progu, więc go wpuściła, kompletnie oszołomiona, bo co właściwie miała zrobić? Zegarek wskazywał jakąś niemożliwą godzinę, Molly w szoku wdepnęła w kocią miseczkę z mlekiem rozlewając zawartość, i powoli, powoli docierało do niej, że Sherlock wrócił i co to tak naprawdę oznacza.  
\- Przyniosłem śniadanie – oznajmił Sherlock, machając torebką z rogalikami z francuskiej piekarni, a Molly omal nie wybuchła śmiechem, tak to było groteskowe – stać w przedpokoju w przemoczonych mlekiem kapciach i słuchać Sherlocka, który pół roku wcześniej… który pół roku wcześniej…  
\- Cześć – powiedziała, nie dzieląc się z nim myślami. – Muszę to posprzątać – wskazała ręką bajzel na podłodze, a Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Wejdź dalej, do kuchni. I możesz zaparzyć herbatę.   
Kiedy weszła do kuchni, Sherlock siedział nieruchomo nad dwoma kubkami herbaty i mierzył się na spojrzenia z Hippocratesem, rozciągniętym na parapecie jak puma.   
\- A więc… - zaczęła Molly, rozpakowując rogaliki i wyjmując z lodówki masło i słoik dżemu - …możesz tu być? To znaczy – speszyła się pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem Sherlocka – czy… jesteś już bezpieczny?  
\- Od samego początku byłem bezpieczny – stwierdził Sherlock lekceważąco, a Molly nie mogła nie prychnąć w duchu. Różne rzeczy mogły się dziać z Sherlockiem Holmesem i żadna z nich nie mogła naruszyć jego arogancji. – Teraz jeszcze tylko mój brat w ciągu kilku dni przekona media, że nie jestem socjopatycznym mordercą, a biedny, wykorzystany Richard Brooke to tak naprawdę James Moriarty.   
Molly wzdrygnęła się słysząc znienawidzone nazwisko, ale Sherlock tego nie zauważył. _Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło_ , przemknęło przez jej głowę, dokładnie w chwili, gdy Holmes odezwał się:   
\- Molly… przepraszam cię. Za wszystko.  
\- Ty nie przepraszasz – oświadczyła stanowczym tonem, chociaż usta jej drżały, tak samo jak dłonie. A zaraz potem dodała - Był u mnie twój brat.  
\- Mycroft – sarknął Sherlock, jak gdyby przypomniała mu wyjątkowo paskudne przekleństwo i nie mógł powstrzymać się, by go nie użyć. I w tym momencie z Molly opadło całe napięcie, jakie gromadziło się w niej od pół roku. Pomału zaczynało do niej docierać, że teraz, kiedy Sherlock wrócił, kiedy z powrotem włączy się w świat żywych – a granicę pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią Molly rozumiała lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny – to właśnie ona zasługuje na wolność.  
Wolność. Od tajemnic, niedomówień i kłamstw. I od Sherlocka.  
\- Zdaje się, że proponował mi tytuł szlachecki – powiedziała Molly, wzruszając ramionami i podnosząc do ust zbyt mocną herbatę. Sherlock prychnął.  
\- Powinnaś go przyjąć. Należy ci się, Molly Hooper – oznajmił Sherlock. Molly wiedziała, że było to najbliższe podziękowaniom Sherlocka i kiwnęła głową. Wstała i nasypała Hippocratesowi chrupek do miseczki, po czym dolała sobie więcej mleka do herbaty.   
\- Nie – odmówiła po prostu, obserwując jedzącego kota i przenosząc spojrzenie na Sherlocka. Rok wcześniej sprzedałaby duszę, żeby siedzieć z nim przy jednym stole i jeść śniadanie, i jeszcze nie wygadywać głupot. Ale po tym, co wydarzyło się pół roku wcześniej…  
\- Molly Hooper, pomogłaś mi uratować życie trzech osób. Dziękuję ci – odezwał się Sherlock znad za mocnej herbaty i Molly zdała sobie sprawę, że się myliła, że jeden przewrót w życiu to za mało. I że życie jest naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zaskakujące.   
  
*  
  
Więc, myślała Molly myjąc ręce, zapalając lampę bezcieniową i starając skupić się na pracy, _Sherlock mi podziękował._ Sama zdziwiła się, jak chłodno i beznamiętnie podchodziła do sprawy, która rozpalała cały kraj, a może i Europę (kilka dni wcześniej w kiosku mignęło jej parę zagranicznych gazet z nazwiskiem Sherlocka na pierwszej stronie i tego było już naprawdę za dużo). Prawdopodobnie było tak dlatego, że ludzie na ulicy - „Słyszeliście o tym kolesiu, który skoczył z dachu? Tak naprawdę wcale nie skoczył!” – ludzie w metrze - „Richard Brooke oszustem? No ja tam nie wiem, ale na normalnego to on nie wyglądał” – i ludzie w telewizji – „Od początku uważałem, że ta sprawa śmierdzi, jakby kto mnie pytał” – traktowali Sherlocka jak bohatera baśni, a Moriarty’ego jak abstrakcyjne zło, w które trudno uwierzyć. A Molly? Molly trafiała w życiu na nieodpowiednich facetów, to wszystko.  
Włożyła rękawiczki i podeszła do stołu sekcyjnego, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do prosektorium wpadł Greg Lestrade. Coś w środku Molly zrobiło fikołka, zupełnie jak rok wcześniej na widok Sherlocka, bo Lestrade w ręku ściskał gazetę sprzed kilku dni i Molly już wiedziała.  
\- Co ty sobie myślałaś? Co ty _zrobiłaś_?! – krzyknął Greg i ten krzyk sprawił, że Molly skuliła się w sobie, a jej nowo nabyta pewność siebie gdzieś wyparowała.  
\- Wróciłam do pracy – odpowiedziała Molly szybko, trochę za szybko, bo Greg rzucił gazetę i przetarł twarz dłonią. - Wróciłam do pracy, Greg, bo nareszcie mogłam…   
\- Mogłaś? – powtórzył Greg, a Molly uciekła spojrzeniem, z udawanym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się najbliższemu wózkowi. – Molly, zdaje się, że różne rzeczy mogłaś… Sherlock żyje, wiesz? - zapytał, a Molly gwałtownie drgnęła. - Molly, chcę z tobą o nim porozmawiać. O... tym, co działo się pół roku temu. Stamford już wie, że zabieram cię na przesłuchanie, nie martw się, w charakterze świadka, pomyślałem, że tak będzie najszybciej. Chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wzięłaś urlop właśnie teraz, kiedy Sherlock... zdecydował się wrócić.  
\- Miałam swoje powody – powiedziała Molly, cicho ale zdecydowanie, a jej ton sprawił, że Lestrade zamilkł. – Miałam swoje powody Greg, zrozum mnie, błagam. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko – obiecała solennie – ale nie tutaj. Nie teraz. Proszę, Greg – wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, że ustąpił.  
\- Dobrze. Nie tutaj. - Zgodził się Greg, wodząc wzrokiem dookoła. – Wpadnijmy do The Easton, może być? – zaproponował. – Naprawdę musimy pogadać.  
  
*  
  
The Easton był jednym z ulubionych miejsc Molly w Londynie – tradycyjnym angielskim pubem w nowoczesnym wydaniu. Właściciel dbał o dobrą kuchnię – cudownie, zdumiewająco podobną do kuchni matki Molly – a samo wnętrze, wypełnione drewnianymi krzesłami ustawionymi wokół niewielkich stolików, utrzymane w tonacji zgaszonej czerwieni, było całkiem przytulne.  
Jednak dziś nawet najbardziej uspokajający pub mógł nie wystarczyć, pomyślała Molly, patrząc na Lestrade’a, sączącego piwo z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Molly spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale ostatecznie jej usta rozciągnęły się tylko w jakimś dziwacznym grymasie, więc zrezygnowała.  
\- No tak – bąknęła. – Więc… zamawiamy coś? Nie jesteś głodny? Bo ja bym coś zjadła…  
\- Nie. Nie jestem głodny – stwierdził Greg. – Ale ty, oczywiście, weź co chcesz.  
Molly zdecydowała się więc na zapiekankę z warzywami i, żeby przerwać nieznośne napięcie, zaczęła obracać na palcu pierścionek z oczkiem z różowego kwarcu. Kiedy Greg się w końcu odezwał, jej całe ciało drgnęło.  
\- O tym, że wrócił, powiedział mi John – wyznał Greg, z zakłopotaniem splatając ręce. – Całą noc ślęczałem w pracy i nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, żeby zaglądać do gazet, bo marzyłem tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i paść do łóżka. A potem ten skurczybyk zawołał mnie na Baker Street, jak gdyby nigdy nic i kiedy… - Greg odchrząknął – ucieszyłem się, że żyje, dał mi w pysk.  
\- O mój… Greg!   
\- Naiwniak ze mnie, nie? – uśmiechnął się policjant pod nosem. – A potem jednak poczytałem sobie te cholerne gazety i było warto – Greg podniósł na nią wzrok, a Molly poczuła przykre, ssące uczucie w żołądku – bo, wiesz… mogłem nad tym wszystkim trochę pomyśleć.  
\- Greg. – Kelner postawił przed Molly parującą zapiekankę, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła.  
\- Może nie jestem najlepszym gliną w Yardzie…   
\- Nie mów tak – zaprotestowała Molly, ale Greg podniósł rękę, żeby mu nie przerywała.  
\- …ale umiem myśleć, Molly. I w tych wszystkich gazetach było dużo pustych słów, jaki to bohaterski jest Sherlock, co z pewnością świetnie podbuduje jego ego, czego wszyscy potrzebujemy… ale poza tym nie było prawie nic. Poza jednym. Że na cholernym Brompton jednak leży jakieś ciało.   
Molly poczuła, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Greg zaś ciągnął z uporem gliniarza, który prowadzi dochodzenie.  
\- I tak przyszło mi do głowy… że ktoś musiał mu to ciało załatwić. Ktoś, komu Sherlock mógł zaufać, ktoś dyskretny, ktoś, kto potrafiłby milczeć przez tyle czasu…  
Molly nie umiała odpowiedzieć, bo Greg miał rację. Molly umiała milczeć, była jak studnia, w którą można było wrzucić, co tylko się chciało i mieć pewność, że już nie wróci.  
\- Musiałam to zrobić, Greg – przerwała mu Molly nagle, sama tym zaskoczona; to także było nowe. – Sherlock mnie o to prosił, a to było ważne, z wielu powodów.  
Greg odchylił się na krześle, jakby sam nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że to, co myślał, okazało się prawdą.   
\- Co tam się właściwie stało, Molly? Muszę to wiedzieć, pytałem Sherlocka, nie powiedział mi nic, gazety sypią ogólnikami… Wczoraj wieczorem dostałem telefon. Znów jestem inspektorem, rozumiesz? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak wścieknie się Donovan… jeszcze jej nie powiedziałem. Szef pewnie zrobi to za mnie. – Greg potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie tę myśl, a Molly nagle zrobiło się go bardzo żal. - Ale przede wszystkim chcę wiedzieć, bo jeśli się okaże, że trzeba wznowić jakieś śledztwo, szukać jakiegoś zaginionego ciała, czy ekshumować kogoś z tego grobu w Brompton, chcę wiedzieć, na czym stoimy.  
\- Umówiłam się wtedy na lunch z siostrą – zaczęła niepewnie Molly, grzebiąc widelcem w zapiekance. – Chciałam pogadać o… o różnych sprawach, a Sherlock wszedł wtedy z Johnem, rzucił na stół dwie paczki chipsów i oświadczył, że zjem lunch z nimi. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, co to oznacza – Molly dotknęła skroni opuszkami palców, jakby bała się, że zapomni szczegóły. Greg wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.  
\- Opowiesz mi o tym?  
\- Opowiem.  
  
*  
  
Wtedy przy mikroskopach Molly faktycznie nie wiedziała, że tamta rozmowa z Sherlockiem rozpocznie coś nowego w jej życiu. Po prostu próbowała zorientować się w sytuacji, bo Sherlock był… inny, a dla Molly, która lwią część swojego czasu poświęcała w tamtym okresie rozmyślaniom o Sherlocku Holmesie, było to przerażające. Razem z Sherlockiem w ciszę i spokój prosektorium wszedł niemal namacalny strach, a sam detektyw wyglądał jak zwierzę, które zrozumiało, że nie wymknie się sidłom.  
\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc IOU? - zapytała Molly, nieuważnie opisując probówki, podawane jej przez Sherlocka, a on obdarzył ją nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. - Mamrotałeś to pod nosem podczas pracy.  
\- Nic takiego. Notatka w pamięci – zbył ją Sherlock i Molly przypomniała sobie wreszcie, gdzie ostatnio czuła taką rozpacz, więc spróbowała to opisać:  
\- Przypominasz mi trochę ojca. Nie żyje.  
Słowa lepiej brzmiały w jej umyśle, więc spróbowała zacząć od początku.  
\- To znaczy… nie, przepraszam.  
\- Molly, proszę, nie masz obowiązku prowadzić konwersacji. Nie jesteś w tym najlepsza – pozbawił ją złudzeń Sherlock, nie odrywając oczu od mikroskopu i Molly niemal wyłamała sobie palce ze stawów z zakłopotania.   
\- Kiedy… umierał, był radosny, był uroczy – prócz chwil, kiedy nikt go nie widział – ciągnęła dzielnie Molly. – Raz widziałam gdy był smutny.  
\- Molly…  
\- Też jesteś smutny, kiedy on nie patrzy – podsumowała Molly i jej nagrodą za dobrnięcie do końca było to, że Sherlock oderwał się w końcu od odczynników i zaskoczony, przechylił głowę, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? – upewniła się Molly i zanim jeszcze Sherlock zdążył otworzyć usta, przerwała mu: - I nie mów, że nie, bo wiem, co oznacza bycie smutnym, kiedy nikt cię nie widzi.   
\- Ty mnie widzisz.  
\- Ja się nie liczę – stwierdziła Molly na pozór obojętnie, ale na twarz wypełzł jej gorzki grymas, bo była to najboleśniejsza rzecz, jaką wypowiedziała na głos i nikt, nawet Sherlock Holmes nie miał prawa wymagać, by zrobiła to z pogodną twarzą. Ale był czas, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli i Molly szybko odzyskała przytomność umysłu, bo przecież Moriarty na wolności – już prawie nigdy nie myślała o nim _Jim_ i prawie trudno było jej uwierzyć, że byli razem w kinie, w klubie i w restauracji, to zaledwie trzy randki – i fakt, że Sherlock patrzył na nią, mrugając niedowierzająco, wystarczyły, by się otrząsnęła.  
\- Próbuję tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli mogę coś zrobić, jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, będę twoja – podsumowała Molly, zadowolona, że rumieniec nie wykwitł jej tym razem na policzkach. – To znaczy… jeśli jest coś, czego byś potrzebował…  
Potrząsnęła głową z zakłopotaniem, bo jak zwykle przy Sherlocku nie umiała znaleźć odpowiednich słów.   
\- …to nie ma sprawy.  
Sherlock wyglądał na oszołomionego, co samo w sobie było okropne i jeszcze bardziej zbiło ją z tropu.   
\- Ale czego mógłbym od ciebie chcieć? – zapytał, jakby oczekiwał od niej odpowiedzi. Nie miała siły jej udzielać, tłumaczyć mu, kim dla niej jest, jak bardzo się boi, o niego, o siebie, o tę surrealną, niepokojącą atmosferę, którą ze sobą wniósł ze sobą do jej kostnicy, więc odwróciła się plecami. Gdyby zobaczył to wszystko w jej oczach – _oczywiście_ , że by to zobaczył, to przecież Sherlock Holmes! – nie zniosłaby tego.  
\- Niczego – odpowiedziała z rezygnacją. – Nie wiem. Właściwie mógłbyś podziękować.  
\- …Dziękuję – to słowo przyszło Sherlockowi z trudem, jakby uczył się go godzinami na niezrozumiały egzamin i Molly, widząc to, uznała, że już dość.   
\- Wychodzę po chipsy, przynieść ci coś? – zapytała, idąc szybko w kierunku wyjścia. – W porządku, wiem, że nic nie potrzebujesz – dodała, bo poczuła łzy pod powiekami i zastanowiła się, do której łazienki będzie miała najbliżej.  
\- W sumie to może…  
\- Wiem, że nic nie chcesz!   
W łazience, Bogu dzięki, nie było tej duszącej atmosfery strachu. Była za to zimna woda, lustro, w którym można było się przejrzeć, cisza, spokój i samotność.  
Nie było w niej Sherlocka.  
  
*  
  
Kilka godzin później, kiedy Molly uznała, że wystarczy jej już wrażeń na dziś – a rozmowa z Sherlockiem uparcie nie chciała jej wyjść z głowy – nadszedł czas, żeby pogasić wszystkie światła i zamknąć laboratorium. A potem może zadzwonić do Ruby i przeprosić za nieobecność na lunchu, bo w ogóle nie miała o tym czasu pomyśleć.  
\- Myliłaś się, wiesz? – odezwał się głos w ciemnościach i serce Molly podskoczyło do gardła, ale ten głos brzmiał znajomo, ten głos Molly rozpoznałaby na antypodach, ten głos należał do Sherlocka. – Liczysz się. Zawsze się liczyłaś, a ja zawsze ci ufałem.  
Sherlock odwrócił się w jej stronę i Molly ujrzała w jego jasnobłękitnych oczach chłodną determinację, która zastąpiła poprzednią rozpacz. Sherlock wyglądał jak żołnierz szykujący się do walki, a jego dalsze słowa tylko potwierdziły przypuszczenia Molly.   
\- Miałaś rację. Nic nie jest w porządku.  
\- Powiedz mi, o co chodzi – poprosiła Molly, bo strach zaczynał ją dławić, a żeby działać, potrzebowała więcej informacji.   
\- Molly… wydaje mi się, że umrę – wyznał Sherlock, a Molly poczuła, jak spod jej stóp usuwa się ziemia. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w Sherlocka z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem, zanim do niej dotarło, że Sherlock kłamie i zaprasza ją do udziału w swoim kłamstwie. Poczuła, że cokolwiek teraz postanowi, jej życie zmieni się bezpowrotnie - i zdecydowała się bez wahania.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
\- Gdybym nie był osobą, za którą mnie uważasz… za którą ja sam się uważam… czy pomogłabyś mi mimo wszystko? – Sherlock ostrożnie dobierał słowa, idąc powoli w jej kierunku, a serce Molly waliło jak oszalałe, już sama nie wiedziała z jakiego powodu, chociaż najbardziej dlatego, że Sherlock, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie manipulował nią, tylko rzeczywiście czekał na jej decyzję. Świadomą i autonomiczną. Molly poczuła, że razem z decyzją, którą powzięła, odrzuciła dawną siebie jak zużyte ubranie i że nowa Molly – dzielniejsza, pewniejsza siebie, odrobinę porywcza – jest jej bliższa niż tamta.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
I wtedy Sherlock wypowiedział najbardziej zaskakujące słowo na świecie, po którym mózg i ciało Molly zaczęły działać na pełnych obrotach, prowadzone przez tętniącą adrenalinę:   
\- Ciebie.   
  
*  
  
\- Moriarty obstawił mnie swoimi ludźmi. Jeden z nich już zginął, bo podałem mu rękę. Moriarty posuwa się za daleko, Molly i muszę go jakoś powstrzymać – powiedział Sherlock, a Molly spojrzała na niego w skupieniu.  
\- Narażasz się bardzo – powiedziała. – Może lepiej zwróć się na policję, jestem pewna, że jeśli odezwiesz się do Lestrade’a i powiesz mu wszystko, co wiesz…  
\- Nie ma czasu, Molly – stwierdził Sherlock. – Moriarty już raz wysadził obcą kobietę w powietrze, tylko po to, by się ze mną pobawić w kotka i myszkę. Sama wiesz, że nawet po tych wszystkich włamaniach nie dało się go skazać, bo zaszantażował całą ławę przysięgłych. Jeśli pozostanie przy życiu, to to się nigdy nie skończy i ludzie nadal będą ginąć. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, jeśli wciąż jesteś na nią gotowa.  
Molly pokiwała głową.  
\- Dobrze, Molly Hooper. I jeszcze jedno. John... nie może się dowiedzieć. Mam umówionego rowerzystę, żeby go przewrócił w odpowiednim momencie, wcześniej do niego zadzwoni i powie mu, że postrzelono panią Hudson…  
\- Sherlock! – wyrwało się zszokowanej Molly. Krew zatętniła jej w skroniach. Sherlock nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi.  
\- …John w to uwierzy i wróci na Baker Street. Nie może go tu być, Moriarty wie, że całkowicie mu ufam. A John jest taki łatwowierny, Molly i och, to _tak łatwo wykorzystać_ – Sherlock wyrzucał z siebie słowa coraz szybciej, z coraz większym napięciem w głosie. – Już raz, wtedy na basenie, wykorzystał go przeciwko mnie.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedziała Molly i rzeczywiście rozumiała, że może i liczy się dla Sherlocka, ale zupełnie inaczej niż John Watson. – Co jeszcze?  
\- Skontaktowałem się z moimi ludźmi – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Sprowadzę Moriarty’ego na dach szpitala. Ktoś z nich…  
\- Z kogo? – przerwała mu zdezorientowana Molly. Jeśli Sherlock był zirytowany, postanowił tego po sobie nie pokazywać.  
\- Moich ludzi, Molly. Za kilka funtów zrobią dla mnie bardzo wiele.  
– A co ja mam robić? – zapytała Molly po wysłuchaniu szalonego, nierealnego planu Sherlocka: skoczyć z czteropiętrowego budynku, przeżyć, pochować nie swoje ciało w nie swoim grobie pod swoim nazwiskiem. W jego planie było zbyt wiele luk, aby to mogło się udać, ale Molly nie wypowiedziała tego głośno. Sherlock nerwowo podrapał się w tył głowy i Molly zastanowiła się, czy kiedykolwiek widziała u niego ten gest. W rękach ściskał małą, kauczukową piłeczkę i odbijał ją nieustannie o podłogę.   
\- Załatw kilka fartuchów lekarskich i pielęgniarskich. Stetoskopów i identyfikatorów. Moi ludzie niedługo tu będą, przebierz ich w to wszystko. Ktoś z nich uruchomi alarm przeciwpożarowy, żeby medycy byli zajęci i nie pobiegli mnie reanimować, nie daj się na niego nabrać. Przekonaj jakoś Stamforda, żeby podpisał akt zgonu na moje nazwisko – polecił Sherlock, jakby była to najłatwiejsza sprawa na świecie. – Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby John czy jakikolwiek inny lekarz dotknął mojego… ciała dłużej niż to konieczne. A jeśli już o tym mowa…  
\- Mam załatwić ciało – domyśliła się Molly. – Dzisiaj rano przywieźli mężczyznę z wypadku samochodowego, mniej więcej twojego wzrostu, był prawnikiem i bardzo spieszył się na rozprawę, to znaczy… to nieważne – urwała Molly, bo Sherlock zaczął się w nią dziwnie wpatrywać.   
\- Nie może być tylko mojego wzrostu, Molly – zaprotestował – _Musi_ być też do mnie podobny. Rozumiesz?   
Molly pokiwała głową i wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. O tak. Rozumiała.  
  
*  
  
\- Wiedziałaś o _wszystkim_? – wykrztusił Lestrade z niedowierzaniem. Molly zamilkła na chwilę. Resztki zapiekanki już dawno wystygły i stały się nieapetyczne, więc Molly sięgnęła po imbryk herbaty, tylko po to, żeby czymś zająć ręce. Zupełnie nie chciało jej się pić. – O wszystkim od samego początku?! Molly, to jest… to jest…  
\- Szalone? – zapytała, uśmiechając się blado. – Tak, wiem, Greg. Ja sama nigdy nie wybrałabym siebie na wspólniczkę w takiej maskaradzie. – Molly potrząsnęła głową, jej srebrne kolczyki w kształcie kotków zadźwięczały.  
\- No dobrze – Greg spróbował się skupić, chociaż nie było to łatwe. – A co było potem, na dachu? Nie bałaś się? Chryste Panie, przecież ten wariat nie miał poza tobą żadnego wsparcia! – żachnął się inspektor, jakby to dotarło do niego dopiero teraz. Molly wcale by się tym nie zdziwiła. – Przecież setki rzeczy mogły pójść źle!   
Molly zamieszała łyżeczką herbatę.  
\- I poszły.  
  
*  
  
\- Molly? – poczuła na ramieniu ciężar dłoni Sherlocka i odrętwienie opadło z niej jak stary płaszcz. – Molly, dobrze się czujesz?  
\- To… niepodobne do ciebie, przejmować się tym jak czują się inni – wypaliła odruchowo Molly i zaraz się zreflektowała, bo Sherlock wbił w nią długie spojrzenie – Wybacz! Wybacz! Tak, wszystko w porządku! – pisnęła, chociaż nic nie było w porządku. Dwadzieścia minut wcześniej John wypadł jak oparzony z laboratorium, wrzeszcząc na Sherlocka, że jest robotem bez krzty ludzkich uczuć i Molly zrozumiała, że przedstawienie się zaczęło.  
Teraz mogła tylko wziąć się w garść i odegrać swą rolę jak potrafiła najlepiej.  
\- Molly, jesteśmy przygotowani – uspokoił ją Sherlock – Nie musisz się martwić.  
Ale Molly musiała, bo dwa piętra nad nimi czekał jej były chłopak, największy wróg Sherlocka, kilkukrotny morderca zabijający ludzi po prostu z nudów – James Moriarty, czekał na nich i też był przygotowany, zdaniem Molly – o wiele lepiej niż oni.  
\- Idź już – wyszeptała zmartwiałymi ustami, próbując sprawić, żeby jej ciało funkcjonowało w miarę normalnie, a oddech stał się mniej płytki. – Idź już, bo zacznie coś podejrzewać. Będę tu. I – powodzenia.  
Sherlock poszedł, nie odwracając się ani razu w jej stronę – dlaczego miałby się odwrócić? – razem z ludźmi, którym pomogła przebrać się za personel medyczny, a Molly pobiegła do okna na trzecim piętrze po przeciwległej stronie budynku, skąd mogła obserwować dach. Widziała, jak Sherlock schwytał Jima – Moriarty’ego – za poły czarnego płaszcza i zawiesił go między budynkiem a powietrzem, między życiem a śmiercią i zdławiony krzyk wydostał się z jej gardła. Potem Moriarty musiał powiedzieć coś, co przeraziło Sherlocka, bo chwilę później obaj, Sherlock i Moriarty zbliżyli się do krawędzi dachu, i serce Molly przeskoczyło o kilka uderzeń, bo to było _za_ _wcześnie_ , o wiele za wcześnie.   
Moriarty spojrzał w dół i zauważył ludzi zbierających się w umówionym miejscu, więc Molly wystraszyła się, że cały plan wziął w łeb, jednak później Sherlock roześmiał się zachwycony, a Molly odważyła się pomyśleć, że może się uda…  
Sherlock okrążył wściekłego Moriarty’ego.  
Moriarty uśmiechnął się z ulgą.   
Sherlock powiedział coś z triumfującym uśmiechem.  
A potem Moriarty włożył sobie lufę pistoletu do gardła i pociągnął za spust, i wszystko poszło w diabły.  
  
*  
  
\- Jednego nie mogę zrozumieć – mruknął Lestrade znad kawy, którą zamówił w międzyczasie. – Dlaczego on to zrobił? To znaczy, dlaczego rzucił się z tego dachu? Miał jakiś swój porąbany plan, zgoda, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem w stanie zrozumieć Sherlocka. Ale mógł to załatwić… inaczej.   
\- Nie mógł, Greg – rzekła Molly łagodnie, tak, że inspektor popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Moriarty postawił mu ultimatum. Sherlock musiał skoczyć, albo siepacze Moriarty’ego zastrzeliliby troje najbliższych przyjaciół Sherlocka. No, pomyśl – ciągnęła Molly, okręcając na palcu pierścionek z różowym oczkiem – ilu Sherlock może mieć przyjaciół?  
\- Na pewno Johna…  
\- Panią Hudson… a ta trzecia osoba… domyśl się sam, Greg. W gruncie rzeczy jesteś całkiem dobrym gliną…  
  
*  
  
Jeśli myślała, że udział w tym piekielnym przedstawieniu był najgorszą rzeczą na świecie, to się myliła. Najgorszą rzeczą było stanie i patrzenie. Co prawda nie widziała, jak taksówka z Johnem podjechała pod szpital, ale ze swojego miejsca wciąż mogła zobaczyć Sherlocka. Sherlocka obnażonego w swoich uczuciach – Molly nie wiedziała, czy to prawda, czy wciąż gra – wyciągającego przed siebie rękę, jakby chciał dosięgnąć przyjaciela.  
Wszystko to sprawiało, że pękało jej serce.  
A potem Sherlock odrzucił telefon i skoczył w dół z rozpostartymi ramionami, w budynku rozległ się alarm przeciwpożarowy, a w kieszeni fartucha Molly wesoło zabrzęczał telefon, zupełnie nieadekwatnie do świata trzęsącego się wokół. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że ciężarówka podjechała tam, gdzie miała podjechać, że budynek oddzielający przechodniów od szpitala był wystarczająco wysoki i że ci wszyscy ludzie, którym wydała robocze stroje odegrają profesjonalistów na tyle dobrze, by nie zorientował się jeden były zszokowany lekarz wojskowy.   
SMS od Sherlocka nie pomógł.  
MUSIMY POZBYC SIE CIALA - SH  
Molly schowała telefon z powrotem i zastanowiła się, czy można prosić o zbyt wiele. Uznała, że czasami tak.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy wróciła do domu, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wreszcie wzięła tabletkę przeciwbólową, bo głowa pulsowała jej tępo, jakby nie miała nigdy przestać, zaczęła myśleć. Najgorsze było odkrycie, że Sherlock od samego początku wiedział, że ma zamiar zabić Moriarty’ego, co do Molly dotarło, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że przedstawienie warte tyle zachodu dla samego Johna było bez sensu. Sherlock przygotował swój wielki plan dla snajperów. Jedyne, za co była wdzięczna Sherlockowi, to, że oszczędził jej szczegółów, bo _naprawdę_ nie nadawała się na współwinną zbrodni.  
  
*  
  
\- Za dużo informacji jak na jeden raz – westchnął oszołomiony Lestrade. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że na Brompton leży…  
\- Moriarty – potwierdziła Molly, kiwając głową. – Zabrałam jego zwłoki z dachu i telefon Sherlocka, zanim… dotarła tam policja. Brat Sherlocka utajnił część akt – ciągnęła Molly coraz bardziej nerwowo, bo oczy Grega stawały się coraz większe. – Wiedziałam o tym tylko ja i on. I Sherlock, oczywiście.   
\- Dlaczego Moriarty nie wybrał ciebie jako celu, Molly? – spytał Greg tonem, który mówił, że absolutnie wszystko rozumie, i może to, a może zrzucenie z siebie całej tej tajemnicy sprawiło, ze Molly od bardzo, bardzo dawna poczuła narastające wzruszenie. – Dlaczego… my, a nie ty? Dlaczego przeoczył właśnie ciebie?  
– Umawiał się ze mną Greg, pamiętasz? Ja wiem, że łatwo o mnie zapomnieć, ale czasem bywa to, jakby powiedział Sherlock, _przydatne_ – wyjaśniła Molly trochę zbyt ostro.   
\- Molly, ja… no przecież właśnie to mi się nie mieści w głowie. Że ktoś mógł o tobie zapomnieć – wyjąkał Greg i Molly przypomniała sobie o jaśniejszym krążku na jego dłoni; tym po obrączce. – Przepraszam.  
\- Wiem – zmiękła. – Po prostu wszyscy faceci, z którymi się umawiałam, uważali mnie za idiotkę i ten jeden, jedyny raz można było to wykorzystać... i to nie przeciwko mnie – Molly rozpłakała się jednak, i było już za późno, łzy spłynęły jej na talerzyk, wpadły do herbaty. Odetchnęła głęboko. Wdech. Wydech. Właśnie tak.   
\- Przepraszam, Greg. Strasznie cię przepraszam, ja… nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, już przestaję, już się ogarniam…  
\- Przepraszasz? – powtórzył Greg z niedowierzaniem - Molly, uratowałaś nas wszystkich! Moriarty rozwaliłby nas wszystkich w drobiazgi, gdyby nie ty! Jesteś prawdziwą bohaterką, a teraz jeszcze przepraszasz? – Lestrade wpatrywał się w nią dużymi, ciepłymi oczami.  
Molly popatrzyła na niego zza serwetki z logiem The Easton i po raz pierwszy uwierzyła, że może wszystko wróci do normalności. A może – tylko może, ale zawsze to jakiś początek – odtąd będzie nawet lepiej.


End file.
